Enredado en las palabras
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: [Colección de drabbles/viñetas para la actividad del foro Proyecto 1-8 "Escribe a partir de una palabra"]
1. Ame

El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Es/será una colección de drabbles/viñetas sin orden o relación entre ellos, basadas en las palabras propuestas en el foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **Enredado en las palabras**

* * *

 **Ame** : Lluvia. ___P__ ropuesta por Chia Moon_

* * *

 _1._

A Sora le gustan los días de lluvia y Piyomon, al principio, no puede entenderlo.

En el Mundo Digital, los días de tormenta eran los que ella más odiaba y no entendía por qué cambiaría ello en el Mundo Real.

Piyomon era de los primeros en ocultarse en cualquier cueva o escondite, sin importarle donde estuviese. A veces, incluso, podía elegir entrar en edificios sin otra razón de existir que el caos mismo de la red. No iba sola, nunca sola, pero eran esos momentos donde extrañaba más a Sora. Su amiga siempre le hizo sentir segura, protegida. Gatomon era buena pero no tan cariñosa como Piyomon deseaba (aunque Patamon había estado trabajando en ello); así que generalmente, ella y Agumon se acurrucaban junto a Gabumon frente a la fogata. Tentomon, que tenía la extraña necesidad de mantenerse escondido en la lluvia, no decía mucho y zumbaba de impaciencia cada vez que Gomamon insistía para salir a jugar con alguno de ellos. Solo él y Palmon, que amaba la lluvia como cualquier digimon de la tierra, se les unían en su refugio solo después que los truenos llegasen.

Los truenos son lo que Piyomon más odia de las tormentas.

Por eso es una sorpresa cuando descubre que a Sora le gusta la lluvia, que no le importan los truenos y las tormentas. Que incluso, en las lloviznas de verano, puede quedarse bajo el agua sin que sea demasiado molesto. Piyomon piensa que si a Sora le gusta, a ella también debería gustarle, ¿no? Se supone que son compañeras.

Pero.

 _Pero_...

¿Por qué iba a preferir Sora esos días grises, pesadas nubes cubriendo el cielo, en lugar del color que vibra bajo el azul? ¿Por qué ella disfrutaría más de las cortinas de agua, gotas trazando dibujos sin sentido, y no la tibia caricia del sol?

Piyomon no puede entender.

—Son cosas que no tienen explicación—responde Sora, riendo. Pero no es la forma de reír que tiene para cuando encuentra algo divertido, no es que se ríe de sus miedos. Es la risa suave que hace cuando algo le parece adorable—. No importa si a ti no te gustan. No tenemos que ser iguales, ¿sabes? Está bien que no lo seamos.

Piyomon no entiende del todo, pero ella es Sora y pocas veces ella _entiende_ a Sora.

Entonces, una mañana lluviosa, Sora decide quedarse en la cama y Piyomon se queda con ella. En la noche hubo algunos truenos en el fondo, distantes en el mundo fuera de las paredes del hogar, y también luces fugaces filtrandose en las rendijas de la ventana.

Las mantas se vuelven su escondite y los brazos de Sora, su refugio. Está oscuro todavía pero no hace frío y tampoco escucha el rugido del viento en ninguna parte.

—Descuida, Piyomon. Solo es la lluvia—murmura Sora. Sus ojos están cerrados pero una sonrisa toca sus labios—. Solo es la lluvia.

Sora canta en voz baja. Un arrullo suave y dulce que no cesa hasta que se queda dormida. Al final, Piyomon se olvida que está lloviendo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Tenía muchas ganas de escribir sobre la lluvia, al parecer, porque esto fue lo primero que vino a mi mente de todas las palabras geniales que aparecieron en la actividad. Es muy, muy probable que no tenga sentido pero solo voy a decir que está basado en hechos reales y que en mi headcanon Sora realmente ama quedarse en la cama escuchando la lluvia. Piyomon aprende a disfrutar esos momentos después de esto.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	2. Busenfreunde

**Enredado en las palabras**

* * *

 **Busenfreunde:** amigos muy cercanos que están siempre juntos y sienten que son parte del otro. _Propuesta por lamisteriosacristal._

* * *

 _2_.

Yagami Hikari le sonrió a la pantalla de su D-terminal. La visita de Mimi, por supuesto, llegó como una brisa de aire fresco. Que no era tan impropio de ella. Hikari creía que, mientras que Sora era naturalmente cálida y Miyako sorprendentemente animada, Mimi siempre era la que les traía frescura y dulzura a su grupo diverso. Todo el mundo apreciaba eso. Pero no era raro que los mantuviese despiertos hasta altas horas de la noche, simplemente porque _todavía no estoy acostumbrada a los cambios de horario, por favor, no me dejen hablando sola._

Sintió que se le cerraban los ojos.

—Vete a dormir, Hikari —dijo Tailmon, que ya se había hundido en la cama, atrapada por el cansancio que tenía siempre que salía a recorrer la ciudad con Patamon.

Su mirada se posó en su compañera y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa. Le gustaba esta versión de Tailmon, más relajada y tranquila, más libre de lo que había sido en el pasado. Era la misma Tailmon que había conocido, pero sus ojos no estaban nublados de sombra y dolor y ausencia. Era su querida Tailmon, que había crecido demasiado, pero que ahora se mostraba más dispuesta a disfrutar de los pequeños momentos.

Supuso que, en cierto modo, Patamon había sido una gran influencia para ella en ese sentido. Siempre estaban juntos, incluso cuando no dependían de Takeru o de ella. En el Mundo Digital, por supuesto. Pero también cuando estaban allí, en el Mundo Real. Se las arreglaban para escaparse de sus hogares y se colaban en la escuela para esperarlos. A veces, simplemente, se marchaban para volver horas más tardes, en el atardecer. Hikari solía preguntarse qué es lo que ellos hacían y, a veces, simplemente se negaba a dejarlos mucho tiempo solos porque temía que alguien los viese. Pero Tailmon podía protegerse muy bien y se lo había recalcado muchas veces.

—Y yo me iré volando si nos ven —había comentado Patamon, con entusiasmo infantil pero con la seguridad de haber dado la mejor respuesta posible.

Takeru, que había estado presente en toda la conversación solo porque él era Takeru, resopló.

—Antes de que puedas volar lejos, alguien te atrapará. Confío que Tailmon es más lista y te protege sin que te des cuenta.

En una ocurrencia rara, Hikari no tenía otra forma de definirla, Tailmon había sido víctima de la timidez y una sombra rojiza había coloreado su rostro en una clara confirmación. Ella había estado protegiendo a Patamon sin que él lo notase. Vagamente le recordó a cuando ella le dio su silbato, en aquella lejana despedida de sus primeras aventuras.

Patamon, por otro lado, había terminado _indignado._

Después de eso, ninguno había cuestionado esos viajes extraños que hacían sus digimons porque sabían que ellos eran cuidadosos y que se protegían mutuamente, como siempre lo habían hecho. Hikari sabía que, en ocasiones, alguno de los otros se les unía pero eran casos puntuales y la mayoría de sus amigos digitales no parecían ser tan dispuestos a hacerlo.

Era algo que les pertenecía solo a ellos.

—¿Por qué me estás mirando tanto?

Hikari parpadeó. Desvió la mirada hacia su D-Terminal para leer un mensaje de Sora. La pelirroja se despedía de la conversación deseándoles dulces sueños.

—Lo siento.

Tailmon se giró para mirarla, no había signo de irritación en sus ojos somnolientos. —Pensé que querías decirme algo.

—Me acordaba de cuando Takeru hizo que te ruborices.

Los ojos de la felina se abrieron ligeramente y se movió furiosamente, dándole la espalda como si le hubiese dicho algo completamente inapropiado. Ella entendía por qué.

Hikari se mordió los labios para no sonreír.

Le gustaba mucho esta versión de Tailmon, la que se permitía mostrar sus emociones en torno a sus seres más cercanos pero no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta.

—Eso nunca pasó —protestó Tailmon, su voz ahogada por la almohada.

—Eres tan adorable.

—¡Hikari!

No pudo evitar reír.

—Lo siento —repitió, aunque la sonrisa no había abandonado su rostro—. Solo que es linda, ¿sabes? Tu amistad con Patamon.

No por las batallas, o no solo por las batallas. Era algo… más allá de las palabras que conocía. Tal vez, Takeru tendría un término mejor.

 _Seguramente no entienden lo precioso que es, lo especial._

Takeru no se había dado cuenta, o quizás lo hizo, pero había dado con una verdad silenciosa. Desde el inicio, prácticamente antes que alguno lo hubiese previsto, Tailmon y Patamon habían entablado una relación diferente a la que tenían otros digimons entre sí y ese vínculo había sobrevivido a los años, había crecido con el tiempo. Ellos eran un equipo, tal vez algo más profundo. Eran compañeros. Incluso, quizás, más.

Patamon debía ser precioso para ella, pensó. Y no quería perderlo, además, porque conocía ese tipo de dolor. Tailmon sabía lo que era la pérdida, lo que implicaba la ausencia.

 _No, probablemente ellos lo entienden mejor que cualquiera de nosotros._

Hikari extendió su mano, deseando poder borrar ese dolor que había dejado cicatrices, y Tailmon se relajó con su caricia.

—¿Mañana quieres venir conmigo o prefieres quedarte con Agumon? Mi hermano dijo algo de salir con Yamato.

—Creo que me quedaré —Tailmon susurró, sin moverse. Se había acurrucado en un rincón de su almohada—. Pero pregúntame en la mañana. Depende del humor con el que se levante Agumon.

Hikari se rio.


	3. Cingulomania

**Enredado en las palabras**

* * *

 **Cingulomania:** Fuerte deseo de sostener a alguien entre sus brazos. _Propuesta por lamisteriosacristal._

* * *

 _3._

 _Jamás te encuentro despierto cuando intento llamar y supongo que tiene sentido, por la diferencia de horarios y todo lo demás. O tal vez es porque así eres. Pero quería decirte…_

Él decide que las palabras se ven tontas y el escrito completo es algo casi patético, así que borra el mensaje otra vez. Está frustrado consigo mismo y es por algo tan sencillo que quiere reírse. Ha pasado por cosas peores que no le han hecho sentirse así. Él es bueno para hablar directamente con las personas porque le gusta ver las expresiones en sus caras, las distintas muecas y sonrisas. Hablar con una voz es, incluso, más reconfortante que escribir algo en una máquina para que otro par de ojos pueda leer. Falta contacto, cercanía.

Es tonto, piensa. Pero cree que un correo electrónico es demasiado impersonal para el mensaje que quiere enviar. A él le gustaría ver al destinatario para que escuche lo que le quiere decir. Porque es lo menos que puede hacer, porque se lo debe… Y porque ese chico es tan cambiante, lo recuerda llorando para luego sonreír, que quiere ver cuál es su reacción cuando reciba la noticia. Una divertida, él cree.

Bueno, nunca se dijo que él era una persona _noble._

—¿Wallace? —susurra Terriermon. El digimon se estira perezosamente en la cama, no muy lejos, y sus ojos negros parpadean en la pantalla de la computadora por un segundo antes de fijarse en la pequeña figura que duerme en el regazo de su compañero.

Lopmon se ha quedado dormido, su pequeña manita aferrada a su camisa de Wallace como cada vez que cierra los ojos. Terriermon entiende el sentimiento. Es así desde que Lopmon ha recordado lo que le ha vivido, es así desde que revivió el tiempo que estuvieron separados y fue consciente de las cosas que hizo, del daño que hizo cuando un virus lo atrapó.

Ellos le dicen que está bien, que están felices de tenerlo. Ellos no le dicen que les horroriza la posibilidad de que pase otra vez. Pero Lopmon se aferra a Wallace cuando duerme y no se separa de Terriermon cuando está despierto.

A Wallace no le importa, en absoluto, el acuerdo al que han llegado y Terriermon parece dividido entre sus ganas de quedarse arropado en la calidez de las mantas o saltar a los brazos de Wallace para permanecer junto a su hermano. Lopmon sueña, pero se aferra como si no quisiera que las cosas fuesen diferentes.

A él tampoco le importa eso. Lo único que desea, lo único que pide, es que ellos permanezcan allí, con él, todo el tiempo que puedan.

Toda la vida que le queda.

 _… Pero quería decirte que tenías razón, Daisuke. Los digimons siempre regresan._


	4. Equipo

**Enredado en las palabras**

* * *

 **Equipo** : Se hace más con diez manos que con dos. _Propuesta por Dunnik_

* * *

 _4._

Piyomon sabía una o dos cosas acerca de los cumpleaños —había escuchado conversaciones al respecto antes— pero ella siempre estaba informada cuando de Sora se trataba y ese tema no sería la excepción. La primera vez que había escuchado sobre la fecha de cumpleaños de su compañera fue porque Taichi la mencionó y Piyomon, inmediatamente, le había pedido a Toshiko que le enseñase a contar los días en el... calendario. Sí, dijo que se llamaba calendario. Piyomon se horrorizó cuando la mamá de Sora le dijo que la fecha estaba cerca... ¡Y es que ella no tenía un regalo preparado! ¡Quería que Sora tuviese el mejor de los cumpleaños! Como un rayo, la idea súbita de preparar algo para su compañera la atravesó. Tenía que hacerlo, era su deber, pero necesitaba ayuda.

Tres cabezas piensan mejor que una.

Se refería a ellos con el no tan sutil nombre _Omega_ y siempre lo usaba cuando quería llevar a cabo alguna de sus ideas. Todos sabían que, si lo usaba, es porque necesitaba de su ayuda. Era más o menos aceptado que eran un equipo para todo.

—Tal vez a Sora no le guste festejar su cumpleaños, por eso no dijo que el suyo estaba cerca —Gabumon se atrevió a comentar cuando Piyomon los llamó a una reunión urgente.

Piyomon lo miró, sin saber qué decir. No había pensado en ello.

—¿Por qué no le gustaría? —preguntó Agumon, genuinamente curioso. Giró la cabeza un poco mientras miraba a su amigo—. Puede comer todo lo que quiera.

Gabumon trató de reprimir una sonrisa.

 _—No_ se trata de la comida —le dijo Piyomon, algo molesta. A veces, Agumon parecía pensar en un solo tema—... ¡Es el día _de Sora_! Ella tiene que sentirse especial en el día de Sora.

—¿Estás segura que ella quiere eso? —Gabumon volvió a preguntar.

—Sora merece una fiesta por su día.

Ninguno podía objetar eso.

Se quedaron los tres en silencio, expresiones pensativas en sus rostros mientras esperaban que una respuesta llegase de improviso.

Agumon pensaba que consentir a alguien con su comida favorita era un buen regalo y los humanos lo hacían todo el tiempo. Sora le había regalado un pastel a Yamato en Navidad, luego había comprado chocolate en San Valentín. Taichi le compraba helados a Hikari cuando la veía desanimada y él estaba seguro que el éxito del restaurante de Digitamamon era que los chicos apreciaban del buen comer, ellos eran los más frecuentes. Y eso fue justamente lo que les dijo.

Piyomon pensó en ello. —Sí... Pero ninguna de esas cosas tenía que ver con los cumpleaños de los chicos o Yamato. ¡Gabumon lo sabría!

Gabumon pensaba que estaban perdiendo el rumbo de la conversación.

—Creo que podemos encontrar algo que le guste y que no sea comida —comentó.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Agumon.

—Si regalarse cosas para comer es algo que hacen tan seguido, entonces sería bueno que sea algo distinto.

Sí, tenía lógica.

—¿Y qué le regalaríamos a Sora? —insistió el compañero de Taichi, un poco incierto—. Tiene que ser algo que le guste tanto como la comida.

—A Sora le gustan muchas cosas —comentó Piyomon. Era experta en ese tema—... Le gustan los libros, ¡tiene muchos! Y los colores, el tenis, el fútbol, las flores... Especialmente el girasol, aunque están esas que no recuerdo el nombre, pero que son azules. También le gusta la lluvia.

Agumon la interrumpió, imaginaba que la lista podía ser interminable por la expresión de risueña que brillaba en los ojos de Piyomon.

—¿Y que le gustaría más entre todo eso?

Para ser justos, Gabumon se preguntaba lo mismo.

Piyomon se quedó en silencio y para los tres quedó claro que necesitaban ayuda. _Más ayuda._

—¡Busquemos a Tentomon! Koushiro seguro nos puede ayudar. O, o... ¡busquemos a Palmon! Mimi siempre tiene cosas bonitas y seguro puede pensar en algo que darle a Sora. ¡Takeru! Vayamos por Patamon. O Quizás, Hikari...

Agumon saltó, enseguida. —¿Qué hay de _Taichi?_ ¡Es su mejor amigo!

—Yamato está saliendo con Sora —comentó Gabumon, sin saber si era una buena idea interrumpir a Piyomon.

—No sabrían mantener el secreto. Seguro irían a pedirle ayuda a Sora por la respuesta.

Gabumon supuso que era cierto. Agumon, también.

—¿Gennai? —preguntó.

Gabumon lo consideró un momento.

—Él podría ayudarnos a buscar sobre los cumpleaños.

—¿Y qué esperamos? —Piyomon batió sus alas y se alejó.

—Esto será caótico, ¿verdad? —preguntó Gabumon, con una risa disfrazada de suspiro.

Agumon se rio, antes de salir corriendo tras su amiga.

—¿Lo dudas?

Gabumon no tardó en seguir sus pasos.

* * *

 **N/A:** Culpo a la lluvia por este capítulo. Mucha inspiración.

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Dulcifluum

**Enredado en las palabras**

* * *

 **Dulcifluum:** (Latín) Miel. _Propuesta por SkuAg._

* * *

 _5._

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa curvase sus labios, el recuerdo y la alegría fundidos en sus ojos mientras que Tentomon —Tento-san— revoloteaba hacia ella con aire preocupado. No hacía mucho tiempo que Koushirou le había anunciado que las puertas al Mundo Digital habían sido abiertas y que sus amigos virtuales podrían pasar más tiempo con ellos pero ella había adoptado a Tentomon como una compañía constante. Si no estaba en la habitación de su hijo —o en el mundo que ella no conocía—, entonces, estaba en la cocina. ¡Y era tan correcto, tan educado! Yoshie no sabía ni la mitad de lo que su hijo había aprendido del extraño mundo al que habían sido llevados pero ella podía apreciar las cosas que le había traído ese universo a Koushirou. Tentomon era, sin duda alguna, una de las más preciosas.

—Pude conseguir que Koushirou-han siguiera en la cama—declaró, su voz tenía un peculiar acento—. Pero está usando su laptop.

Lo que más le asombraba a Yoshie era lo mucho que podía abstraerse su hijo cuando estaba frente a una computadora. Tanto, que no notaba que le subía la fiebre y su gripe no mejoraba.

—Tan inteligente para algunas cosas... —murmuró. Tento hizo un sonido que ella describiría como una risa.

—Koushirou-han _siempre_ quiere saber más.

Yoshie asintió. Sacó una botella de agua y también le pidió a Tentomon que la ayudase. Era una cosa realmente curiosa, pensó, la forma en la que él se manejaba en la cocina.

—Si fuera por él, lo único que bebería es té oolong —dijo Yoshie en voz alta. Realmente, su hijo tenía hábitos curiosos y él parecía creer que no había otra opción que esa a la hora de elegir una infusión para beber—. Pero jamás ha rechazado dulcifluum para cuando tiene gripe.

—¿Dulcifluum?

 _Miel_ era una palabra demasiado convencional para Izumi Koushirou. Cuando era pequeño, sus gustos poco convencionales incluían las palabras simples y los sabores dulces. Yoshie tenía que improvisar. Luego permaneció como una broma interna.

Yoshie sonrió un poco más. –Al principio no le entusiasmó mezclarlo en su té pero luego le expliqué que tenía propiedades antibióticas y que le ayudaría a curarse pronto. Quiso probarlo de inmediato.

Tentomon zumbó en apreciación. Así como a Koushirou le gustaba saber de todo, Tentomon disfrutaba aprendiendo de lo único que el pelirrojo no parecía muy dispuesto a entender: _Koushirou._


	6. Firgun

**Enredado en las palabras**

* * *

 **Firgun:** El disfrute simple y desinteresado de que algo bueno ha pasado, o puede pasar, a alguien más. _Propuesta por lamisteriosacristal_

* * *

 _6._

Hikari sonrió cuando contempló los rostros alegres de sus amigos. Habían terminado de destruir las torres de control que plagaban la zona, una de las tantas que tenían a su cuidado, y ahora que todos —incluyendo Iori— habían aceptado la invitación de Ken para su fiesta navideña, era evidente que la tensión en el cuerpo de Ichijouji había disminuido. Ella lo había notado inquieto desde que se habían reunido ese día y, al parecer, Takeru también lo había hecho porque había ido a buscar la invitación de su tímido amigo con la sonrisa cálida, abierta y afectuosa.

Takeru le sonrió a su compañero de la digievolución DNA cuando Iori finalmente se unió al círculo que conformaban y ella no pudo dejar de sonreírle al joven Takaishi. Sabía cuan difícil había sido para él dejar todo el episodio del Digimon Kaiser atrás. No podía dejar de pensar en cuando Agumon y Patamon estuvieron en su poder maligno, casi ahogados en fuerzas oscuras. Su hermano y Takeru habían tenido que observar a sus compañeros en peligro, sin poder hacer nada, y para Taichi había sido terrible no poder intervenir. Para Takeru...

Pero de eso había pasado tiempo y para ella era importante que las cosas estuviesen solucionándose, de verdad. Sin más rencores, sin más pleitos, sin más dificultades.

Eran un equipo. Daisuke, Ken, Miyako, Iori, Takeru y ella. _Eran, finalmente, un equipo._

—Es una celebración —Miyako continuó, alegremente—. Es más bien como tiempo dedicado para compartir con tu familia, tus seres queridos, ¡tus amigos! ¡Es la primera vez que voy a la fiesta navideña de alguien más en otra ciudad! Chizuru no va a poder creerlo.

—Yo también —Iori intervino, sonriéndole a Armadimon—. En casa solemos estar con mi madre y mi abuelo… Ahora es bueno que todos estaremos juntos.

Los digimons se mostraban satisfechos con la idea.

—Lo mejor de todo es la comida —Daisuke aseguró, repentinamente— ¡Y los regalos!

—¿Se regalan cosas?— V-mon contempló a su compañero, intrigado.

Miyako y Daisuke asintieron al mismo tiempo, entusiasmados. Hikari se dio cuenta que Tailmon y Patamon intercambiaban una larga mirada.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó Takeru, cuando su compañero digital se dejó caer sobre su cabeza, con el rostro pensativo.

—¿No sería un buen regalo para los demás chicos que Agumon y los demás los visitasen? —Tailmon comentó, traduciendo su conversación silenciosa en palabras.

El rostro de Hikari se iluminó ante la idea.

Ella podía imaginar perfectamente la reacción de su hermano mayor. Taichi había sufrido a horrores la separación con Agumon cuando se despidieron, años atrás. No había sido el único pero, de alguna manera, ella siempre había tenido la esperanza de que la separación no iba a ser eterna y esperó, esperó...

Era buena esperando.

Ellos no habían tenido la suerte, no de la misma forma que Takeru y ella, para reencontrarse con sus compañeros. Supuso que era una perfecta oportunidad para cambiar eso. Los digimons los miraron con impaciencia, como si las sonrisas que florecieron en sus rostros no era prueba suficiente.

Los ojos azules de Takeru llenos del mismo entusiasmo que los suyos le devolvieron la mirada. —Les encantaría a los chicos.

Fácilmente, todos estuvieron de acuerdo.


	7. Ellipsism

**Enredado en las palabras**

* * *

 **Ellipsism:** La tristeza de saber que nunca sabrás como avanzará la historia. _Propuesta por SkuAg._

* * *

 _7._

Tailmon rara vez lloraba. Las lágrimas habían probado ser inútiles en el pasado, le recordaban a viejas cicatrices, y no había estado allí para secar el llanto de alguien más en un largo tiempo. Estaba incómoda con la idea de que sus lágrimas tuviesen tantos testigos. Quizás por eso, aún cuando sus ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas, ella se obligó a seguir en silencio, a contenerse en el borde con el equilibrio que te dejaba la experiencia.

Lo había hecho, antes, perderse en el ambiguo sentimiento de alegría y tristeza sin derrumbarse en el llanto que le oprimía el corazón ni abandonar los recuerdos dulces que servían como bálsamo. Había servido cuando, en las noches de luna llena y estrellas radiantes, recordaba a un viejo amigo y conversaciones frente a la fogata. Lo había practicado cuando sintió que había encontrado a Hikari solo para perderla una vez más, años atrás. En ese limbo agridulce, Tailmon había encontrado consuelo, esperanza.

No había estado sola, tampoco, pero la compañía le daba fuerza.

Los brazos de Hikari se sentían como su pequeña fortaleza y Tailmon había atrapado los ojos de Patamon con los suyos más de una vez en la última hora. Estaba segura que, Patamon más que los demás, comprendía que su silencio tenía nombre y las lágrimas que no caían tenían dueño. Quizás debería llorar, pero no lo haría delante de nadie, porque así solo les haría recordar que era diferente, que su pasado era torcido y opaco y Vandemon se había encargado de destruir todo lo bueno que había tenido, todo lo que había sentido alguna vez suyo.

Tailmon miró hacia atrás una última vez mientras abandonaban la televisora, en solemne silencio. Wizardmon había aparecido, un recuerdo casi transparente que había retornado a la vida por una advertencia. Para protegerla, como aquella vez. Para ella, nuevamente. Wizardmon había hecho por ella más de lo que él nunca sabría, le había dado la oportunidad de vivir y le había dado a Hikari, él la había llevado a la luz.

La rebeldía en lágrima que se le escapó solo era un reflejo de su tristeza. Ella nunca podría devolverle ni un solo fragmento de lo que había dado.

Wizardmon sería siempre un capítulo cerrado que no terminó de escribirse, una historia inacabada. En el pasado prometedor pero marchito más allá de la memoria. Él sería, más que cualquier otra cosa, una pregunta que le dolería en el alma. Su eterno «qué hubiera sido»

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Fatum

**Enredado en las palabras**

* * *

 **Fatum:** (Latín) El destino que tenemos al nacer. ____P__ ropuesta por HikariCaelum__

* * *

 _8._

Koromon suspiró. El silencio había llenado el aire cuando Tokomon hizo la pregunta que estaba en la mente de todos ellos y parecía negarse a dejarlos.

Las noches no eran frías todavía pero pronto el clima cambiaría. Él tenía conciencia del paso del tiempo por esos pequeños cambios que se sucedían. A veces era la brisa, que susurraba el paso de los días. En ocasiones era la lluvia, llorando los momentos olvidados y lamento fugaz de la espera. Alguna que otra vez, él se había perdido con los cambios en las estrellas.

Koromon pensaba que, con todo, no estaba tan mal: no estaba solo. En esa espera que por momentos se le aparecía interminable, infinita, tenía compañía.

Tsunomon cerró los ojos un momento, como si la frustración de Koromon hubiese contaminado su suspiro y llenado el aire, extendiendo la desazón. Tanemon bostezó, ajena como a veces estaba, y luego se acurrucó más cerca de Pyokomon, haciéndole cosquillas con sus hojas.

Tokomon estaba abatido en cuestión de minutos. Su cuerpo diminuto sacudido por algo más que la brisa ausente y la lluvia que no lloraba y Koromon tuvo el impulso de hablar, irrefrenable y furioso, emergiendo como lava ardiente desde lo más profundo.

—Ellos llegarán cuando deban llegar, solo debemos esperar —dijo, elevando los ojos hacia el cielo estrellado.

Uno a uno, en sincronía silenciosa, en intermitentes movimientos, seis digimons lo imitaron.

Koromon se preguntó brevemente cómo se verían desde arriba. Quería saber si formaban un círculo perfecto en ese preciso instante, si alguien estaba mirándolos. Quería saber si Taichi podía verlo, si podía sentir que lo llamaba desde el fondo de su corazón. Él no sabía quién era Taichi así como Bukamon no tenía idea de la forma de Jou. Ni Motimon, que tanto sabía, era capaz de asegurar si Koushiro sería o no más grande que un Kuwagamon.

No, no sabía mucho sobre Taichi más que sería alguien precioso para él, que ya estaba escrito en su código, en lo más hondo. Koromon sólo sabía que Taichi era su compañero, la mitad de su alma, y él lo esperaría sin importar lo que les guardase el futuro.

Koromon no preguntaba cuándo sucedería como lo hacía Tokomon: él no quería preguntarse, no quería darle entidad a la posibilidad que no sucedería lo que estaba anhelando. Taichi tendría que ir a buscarlo, tendría que ir a verlo. Él tenía que encontrase con Taichi, no, _todos_ ellos deberían tener la oportunidad de conocer a sus compañeros. Ese era el destino que tenían escrito desde que habían abierto los ojos al mundo que no conocían del todo.

Por eso, por _ellos,_ seguirían esperando.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	9. Amae

**Enredado en las palabras**

* * *

 **Amae **:**** (Japonés) La sensación agradable de la dependencia en otra persona; palabra usada en Japón para describir el comportamiento de una persona cuando uno desea ser amado, desea que alguien se haga cargo/cuide de uno, el ser inconscientemente dependiente de otra persona con cierto grado de sumisión. _P_ _ _ _ropuesta por ShadowLights___

* * *

 _9._

Taichi bostezó. Estaba cansado, tenía sueño todavía y quería dormir. Sabía que no tendría éxito.

Con la habitación a oscuras y el ruido lejano de una ciudad adormecida, era difícil recordar la razón que lo arrancó de sus sueños. Sabía que si hubiese asomado a su ventana, habría encontrado luces encendidas salpicando las calles y los edificios, pero no habría percibido más que los pequeños ecos que no se comparaban con lo vivo que parecía el mundo por las mañanas.

Salió de su cama de un brinco y caminó torpemente por la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta. Tenía sed. Quería tomar algo. Aunque la garganta seca se debía a sueños vacíos, ausencias que se sentían tan presentes que le dolían.

—¿Oniichan?

Taichi se restregó los ojos.

—Voy a buscar algo—le dijo a Hikari en susurros, aunque su voz parecía fuerte en el silencio—. Ya regreso.

—No te vayas—la voz de su hermana se alzó un poco. Taichi podía imaginarla moverse en la oscuridad, temblando—. No me dejes sola.

—¿Hikari…?

—Por favor, _oniichan._

Taichi suspiró, con suavidad. Se trepó a la litera de arriba, sin hablar mucho y en la penumbra se acomodó junto a su hermana. No recordaba el motivo por el que habían cambiado de lugar para dormir, solían hacerlo cuando se aburrían. Él más que ella.

Llegaría el día en el cual podría negarle algo a su pequeña hermana pero, hasta entonces, se contentaba con la luz cobriza que iluminaba sus ojos cuando accedía a sus peticiones, por más tontas que fueran. Tampoco es que Hikari pidiese mucho, ella era una de las personas más generosas que había conocido en su vida.

—Vuelve a dormir—susurró, en voz baja— Me quedaré contigo hasta que te duermas.

Ella no respondió pero se aferró a su mano, como si él fuese un oso de peluche mal ubicado. Su hermana pequeña soltó un suspiro, murmuró algo parecido a _Tailmon_ y cerró los ojos.

Taichi pudo decir el momento exacto en el que ella se quedó dormida otra vez. Eran sus primeros días en la casa luego de su corto y largo viaje. Él entendía la necesidad de sentirse acompañado, quizás por eso se había despertado. En sus sueños sentía aún más la ausencia y la _falta._

 _—Oyasumi,_ Hikari—susurró.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	10. Adronitis

**Enredado en las palabras**

* * *

 **Adronitis** : La frustración de saber cuanto tiempo lleva llegar a conocer a alguien. __Propuesta por SkuAg__

* * *

 _ _10.__

A veces se preguntaba si estaba mal no entender las respuestas, o las preguntas, o ambas. Se preguntaba si lo haría alguna vez en ese mundo distorsionado que nada parecía al anterior. Wormmon lo observaba todo en silencio y algo se sentía terriblemente fuera de carácter, aunque no podía estar seguro si era solo su deseo, si era un pensamiento al que quería aferrarse o un vestigio de realidad. Él no se parecía al niño que había conocido tiempo atrás, cuando fue llamado al Mundo Digital pero... Él seguía siendo _Ken_.

En un tiempo dorado pensó que podía ser dulce, gentil para siempre. Fue casi instantáneo, ese cambio retorcido. Fue tan sorpresivo que Wormmon había pensado que no había conocido a Ken lo suficiente y que debía aceptar las facetas más oscuras que encontraba en él porque seguían siendo _compañeros_. Él estaba dispuesto a ello, aunque no sabía si podía comprenderlo.

Caminó hasta encontrarlo, a mitad de camino. Estaba feliz de verlo, a Ken. Ellos se habían separado después de... Ryou, Osamu.

Pero sus movimientos no desprendían la dulzura de antaño y sus ojos... sus ojos...

A Wormon le dieron miedo los ojos turbios de Ken, tan llenos de oscuridad.

Recordaba a medias las palabras que le había dicho a su compañero, palabras sobre su bondad tan pura y tan clara. En sus memorias se sentían como advertencia y se preguntó si era su culpa, si podía luchar contra el peso que suponían. Se preguntaba qué había causado que una bondad tan luminosa se oscureciera tanto.

Ojalá pudiese recordar más de ese pasado que tenían en común. Se sentía brumoso, por momentos. Estaba seguro que encontraría la respuesta si tan solo...

—¿Ken-chan...?

Vio que su ropa cambiaba, creando nuevos datos. Azul y blanco, amarillo también. El gris se había marchado.

— _No_ me llames así.

No podía dejar de encogerse ante el repentino cambio en el tono de su voz. Ken nunca le había hablado así antes. Era como si no lo hubiese conocido en absoluto durante sus instantes preciados, esos momentos juntos. No podía dejar de preguntarse si había estado equivocado y ese niño, que antes lo sostenía con suavidad, en realidad estaba mostrando su verdadero rostro.

 _No, él no es así. Él no es así..._

En el vidrio de sus gafas recién formadas, Wormmon vio su reflejo decepcionado. Ken, con el cabello más desordenado que nunca y los ojos escondidos detrás de un muro negro, estaba irreconocible.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	11. Opia

**Enredado en las palabras**

* * *

 **Opia:** La intensidad ambigua de mirar a alguien a los ojos, que puede ser simultaneamente invasivo y hacerte sentir vulnerable. _Propuesta por SkuAg._

* * *

 _11._

Tailmon no podía dejar de pensar en esos ojos cobrizos. Había tenido la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de esa niña, en ese momento único, y había fallado miserablemente sin razón comprensible, sin motivo real. Estaba segura que era lo que Vandemon estaba buscando, lo que ellos estaban buscando para él, y tan sencillo como había sido el encontrar el momento para cumplir su cometido, no pudo moverse.

Odiaba sentirse así, _vulnerable._

Ese sentimiento hacia ecos en su pecho, susurrando con dulzura palabras de tormento. Le recordaba cicatrices del pasado, esas que ocultaba del mundo entero.

No podía creer que la mirada de esa niña había causado esa sensación.

Tailmon, que era una guerrera formidable, que no recordaba más que oscuridad temprana y pesadillas llenas de murciélagos y demonios, se había quedado congelada por los ojos de una niña.

Era algo que no lograba comprender.

Esa mirada cálida y tranquila, intensa de una forma inesperada, había tocado su alma.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	12. Aracnofobia

**Enredado en las palabras**

* * *

 ** **Aracnofobia:**** Fobia a las arañas. __Propuesta por Chia Moon__

* * *

 _ _12.__

Iori no habla, pero sacude la cabeza mientras la araña trepa por su brazo. Es alarmante, su quietud. Los ojos verdes se nublan con algo desconocido, Armadimon se pregunta si Iori recuerda estar a merced de Arukerimon, si se ve prisionero de una telaraña invisible. Quiere moverse, ayudarlo, pero la mirada de Iori lo congela.

Es Ume, la niña que Armadimon piensa que odia a Iori, la que reacciona antes que cualquiera de ellos. Sus labios se abren en sorpresa que no logra esconder.

— _¡No te muevas!_ ¡Llamaré a Hida-san! ¡Quédate quieto!

Armadimon entiende poco su pánico ahora, han enfrentado enemigos peores.

—¿Quieres que me deshaga de ella, Iori?

Iori apreta los labios, no afirma ni niega. Es terco, ese niño. Más terco de lo que su racionalidad le permitiría aceptar, pero Iori desafía toda descripción.

—Es la araña —susurra, su voz débil—. Es la mascota de uno de los alumnos del abuelo.

Eso explica... poco.

—¿ _Iori_? —Armadimon no puede quedarse en silencio.

—Estoy bien.

Chikara Hida se hace cargo de la situación con un movimiento sorpresivo. Es rápIdo y veloz, preciso. Él se centra en la cara de su nieto un minuto, luego lo obliga a sentarse para tomar un refresco. Es algo acostumbrado, ese ritual.

Armadimon ya no se sorprende con la curiosidades de la familia de su compañero.

Iori obedece a su abuelo, pero calla.

—¿Las tienen como mascota? —Armadimon no puede dejar de preguntar. Puede evocar a Arukerimon en esa pequeña figura, no es un recuerdo que le agrade.

—A muchos les gusta —responde Ume—. _Esas_ no son venenosas, pero dicen que sus picaduras...

Se miran un instante. Esa puede ser la primera conversación que han tenido. Generalmente, ella ignora su presencia en el dojo.

—No sabía que tenías, bueno...

—¿Miedo a las arañas? — Armadimon propone, porque no entiende las dudas que pesan en el silencio.

Entre los labios, suelta una sola palabra. Sus ojos son severos. — _Aracnofobia._

El tono en la voz de Iori no los deja respirar.

—Todos tenemos algo que nos asusta —susurra Chikara.

* * *

 **N/A** : No podía sacarme esta escena de la mente.

¡Gracias por leer!


	13. Huraño

**Enredado en las palabras**

* * *

 **Huraño:** Que evita el trato con la gente. _ _ __Propuesta por Selenee Nelia____

* * *

 _13._

Yamato no esperaba encontrarla en el mismo lugar en el que la había visto la última vez, antes de entrar a la última clase.

La había reconocido a lo lejos por el opaco rosa que desentonaba con ella en más de un sentido y se quedó a mitad del patio, sin poder moverse. Congelado por un recuerdo, el llanto de ella había estado en el principio y en el final, a mitad del recorrido. Una constante, hubiera querido poder borrarla. En cierto modo, ellos eran amigos cercanos porque vivir en un mundo lleno de monstruos, al borde del peligro y con la oscuridad pisándole los talones no dejaba mucho margen para describir a tus camaradas más que justamente así. O tal vez la daba y solo funcionaba así en la mente de Yamato.

Simple y llanamente, no podía ignorar el impulso de acercarse aún cuando cada paso se sentía más difícil y más duro y el aire ensombrecido alrededor de ella le sabía amargo e incómodo. No era tan cercano a ella como lo era con Taichi y Sora, o incluso Jou pero Mimi, apagada como una flor marchita, le dejaba un peso desagradable en el estómago y en el pecho, que le recordaba ese sentimiento que las lágrimas de Takeru despertaban en su corazón.

Ella no levantó el rostro cuando sus sombras se cruzaron en el suelo.

 _—Vete._

Yamato sintió que se endurecía su espalda, él no lidiaba muy bien con el rechazo. Cerró sus dedos contra la armónica dormida en su bolsillo pero no respondió, ni con palabras o gestos hasta que Mimi alzó la vista, indignada en toda definición, y sus ojos se encontraron.

—Te dije que...

La ira se escurrió de su cara hasta dejar secas las huellas de sus viejas lágrimas.

—Yamato-san.

—Pensaste que era otra persona —replicó, escueto, conciso.

Mimi suspiró.

—Pensé que _é_ _l_ le habría dicho algo a Jou-senpai.

No tenía idea a quién se refería pero el tono de Mimi no lo invitaba a preguntar. Sintiéndose repentinamente invasivo en ese paraje semi oculto del patio, se movió incómodo en la muda compañía de Mimi.

Dio un paso lento para irse, sintiendo que había fallado sin intentar, y no podía ser para menos si su presencia era más una excusa de patético consuelo a lo desconocido. Sora habría sabido qué hacer, seguro que Taichi habría tenido más iniciativa también.

Él, inmóvil, frustrado consigo mismo, se movió con incomodidad.

No podía irse.

—No tienes que quedarte si no quieres —le dijo Mimi, sus ojos estaban fijos en las sombras estiradas en el suelo.

Pero porque él era Yamato, y porque él sabía lo que significaba, hizo justamente eso. Se sentó en el otro extremo del banco, aún aferrado a su armónica y sus ojos se pasearon por el cielo como atraídos por el azul que reflejaban. Las nubes se movían en lento compás, en la melodía invisible del mundo girando en el universo y él podía perderse en ese ritmo de apariencia gentil.

—¿Los extrañas?

No tenía que preguntar a quiénes se refería.

—Todos los días.

Mimi se movió fugaz, difusa a su lado, distinguió su rosa desteñido por la esquina de su ojo. Para él, y su carácter huraño, la sinceridad al mirar a alguien a los ojos le cerraba la garganta. Por eso, Yamato no la miró. Con ella, lo cierto era lo contrario así que no le sorprendía que hubiese buscado la verdad en su mirada.

—¿Crees...? —Mimi dudó, encogiéndose en su lugar mientras luchaba con las palabras— Yamato-san, ¿crees que volveremos a verlos? Koushiro dice que...

Disgustada con Koushiro, por lo que sea que le haya dicho, Mimi parecía una niña triste en rosa desteñido.

—Él los extraña _tanto_ como nosotros, Mimi-chan.

Ella torció el gesto y las palabras que no dejó escapar le humedecieron los ojos. Yamato se preguntó si Sora y Taichi estaban con Koushiro hablando en paralelo.

—No lo muestra de la misma forma que tú, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo sienta.

Él entendía sobre eso.

Mimi se enjugó los ojos, limpiando unas pocas lágrimas rebeldes que parecían incontenibles pero no rompió a llorar como él esperaba.

—Quiero volver a ver a Palmon y a los demás, a Ogremon y... Quiero verlos a todos.

—Lo sé.

—No quiero creer que no hay probabilidades.

Yamato sentía que podía recrear la discusión que habían tenido Koushiro y Mimi, por las palabras que sonaban ajenas en la voz de ella. Eran palabras de Koushiro fuera de contexto.

—Improbable no quiere decir _imposible_ —susurró.

Por un instante, miró a Mimi y le dedicó una sonrisa para que pudiese ver la sinceridad que tanto le costaba, esa que regalaba a cuentagotas y que estaba reservada para sus casos excepcionales.

Tachikawa Mimi, con rosa desteñido, con lágrimas secas y tristeza solitaria, era uno de esos casos.

El gesto triste de Mimi mutó en una sonrisa tenue. Sus ojos se perdieron en una nube que le recordó a una flor y se le perdieron las palabras.

—Debería ir a disculparme con Koushiro.

Yamato se levantó con ella, sin decir palabra alguna, y Mimi parpadeó.

—Te acompaño.

Mimi sonrió un poco más.

Mientras se alejaban del rincón del patio, el sol que comenzaba a pintar al cielo de naranja como despedida, estiró las sombras en el suelo hasta que se cruzaron con otras, desdibujándose y confundiéndose. Ya no estaban solas.


	14. Altschmerz

**Enredado en las palabras**

* * *

 **Altschmerz** : Cansancio respecto a los problemas que siempre has tenido -los mismo defectos y ansiedades aburridas que has arrastrado por años. ___P__ ropuesta por SkuAg_

* * *

 _14._

—Koushiro.

—¿Qué?

—Estoy aburrido.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? Está lloviendo. No podemos salir.

—Aunque decir que estamos atrapados sería un poco exagerado. Especialmente después de lo que vivimos.

—Ajá.

—¿Koushiro? ¿Tienes algún juego de mesa?

—No hay luz, Taichi.

—Ya, pero si hubiera, ¿tienes alguno? Creo que nunca vi uno en tu casa.

—Tenía... pero los regalé.

—¿Por qué?

—...

—¿Entonces los únicos juegos que tienes están en tu computadora?

—Sí.

—Y son los que descargó el señor Gennai. Con esos nombres sin sentido.

—Sí.

—Eres extraño, Koushiro.

—Sí.

—Me gustan estas conversaciones filosóficas que tenemos.

—¿Sabes lo que significa _filosófico_?

—Ja, ja. Aprendo una palabra nueva al día.

—¿Taichi?

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué viniste?

—Creí que era obvio. Quiero arreglar las cosas.

—¿Por qué hoy?

—...

—Hasta hace unos días no querías saber nada. Nos dejas-

—No te cortes. Puedes decirlo. Los dejé _otra vez._

—No es lo que iba a decir.

—Es lo que pasó.

—La primera vez no fue tu culpa.

—En realidad, sí. Corrí tras MetalGreymon. Sin hablar que no habría pasado nada si te hubiese escuchado.

—Todos cometemos errores.

—Supongo que sí.

—¿Quieres volver?

—Quiero hacerlo.

—Porque hablaste con Agumon.

—Yo hice toda la conversación y no, bueno, tal vez. Es más que eso.

—¿Y qué es?

—Necesito volver, igual que como necesitaba volver con ustedes antes. No puedo quedarme atrás. No quiero... ser así. No quiero decepcionarlos otra vez. Estoy cansado de hacer eso.

—¿Taichi?

—¿Qué?

—Gracias por volver.

* * *

 **N/A** : No puedo decir explicar esto. Es un capítulo extraño.


	15. Pareidolía

**Enredado en las palabras**

* * *

 **Pareidolía:** Se refiere al fenómeno psicológico de encontrar imágenes, figuras y caras, percibiendo formas familiares donde no las hay. _Propuesta por LaBauhaus_

* * *

 _15._

—¡Por allí! Es un digihuevo, ¿ves? —Patamon señaló y sus ojos relucían con deleite que ella no llegaba a compartir.

Entornó los ojos pero la nube blanca pasó como cualquier otra, indigna de distinción. Era una idea a la que no le encontraba sentido.

—No.

—Que extraño —Patamon la miró con preocupación genuina—. Con Takeru funcionaba.

Tailmon sintió que algo se hundía en su estómago y no era sensación nueva. Ocurría con cada recordatorio que tenía de lo podrido que estaban sus memorias.

—Esto es estúpido. Las nubes tienen forma de nubes.

La exasperaba.

—¡Tailmon! No te vayas.

Se alejó rápidamente, sin hacer caso a las voces que la llamaban.

.

.

—Hikari te habría enseñado a ver formas en las nubes si hubiese tenido tiempo, ¿sabes?

—Ella amaba formar cosas con las estrellas —respondió, amarga—. No con las nubes. Ella decía que serían nuestras constelaciones.

Patamon rio.

—No es muy diferente, ¿no te parece? Es que ustedes se quedaban despiertas hasta más tarde —comentó. Se acercó, tímido y vacilante—. También los extraño. Extraño mucho a Takeru. Buscar formas en las nubes me hace sentir cerca de él pero hacerlo solo no me gusta... No quería hacerte sentir mal.

Tailmon lo miró.

—No fue tu culpa. No es...

—¿Quieres que busquemos formas en las estrellas?

—Yo no...

—¡No debe ser tan difícil! Podemos aprender juntos. ¡También les pondremos nombres! Y cuando volvamos a verlos se los diremos.

Miró el silbato que rara vez dejaba olvidado, ese que Hikari había colgado de su cuello.

—Sí, sí eso sería bueno.


	16. Discordia

**Enredado en las palabras**

* * *

 ** **Discordia**** : Situación en la que varias personas de confianza se encuentran adversas en opiniones sobre algo importante. __Propuesta por Dunnik__

* * *

 _ _16.__

Daisuke siempre se quejaba del comportamiento de su hermana. Había días en los que se llevaban muy bien, otros en donde reinaba la discordia por temas que no lo ameritaban o días en los que ninguno de los dos parecía disfrutar la compañía del otro. Chibimon los escuchaba a ambos pelear, aunque era parcial hacia el conflicto porque él _tenía_ que estar del lado de Daisuke. Él sabía, por Tailmon y Patamon, que ni Taichi ni Yamato solían actuar de forma parecida con Hikari o Takeru. Se había molestado al principio por esa idea pero luego lo consideró mejor. Los Motomiya eran _únicos_ , y las relaciones entre humanos son siempre diferentes.

Eso no le impedía preguntarse cosas sobre la relación entre Jun y Daisuke, desde luego.

Una tarde donde los gritos de Jun eran particularmente fuertes y su compañero azotó la puerta para acallar el sonido, Chibimon decidió que era suficiente. Dejó de mirar la pantalla de la televisión y miró a su amigo con la expresión arrugada en confusión.

—¿Alguna vez se llevarán bien con Jun?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Daisuke, de mal humor—. Jun y yo nos llevamos bien.

Chibimon le dio una mirada llena de exceptisismo y Daisuke se rio. Sentándose en la cama, palmeó el colchón para invitar al digimon a acompañarlo.

—Jun y yo somos así, Chibimon —explicó, rascándose la cabeza—... Pero ella es mi hermana y no la cambiaría por nada.

Eso era más que suficiente para él.


	17. Praerubicunda y Haebaragi

**Enredado en las palabras**

* * *

 **Praerubicunda:** (Latín) Rosa. ___P__ ropuesta por SkuAg_

 **Haebaragi:** (Coreano) Girasol. ___Propuesta por ShadowLights___

* * *

 _ _17.__

Mimi enarcó una ceja. Koushiro esperó a que dijese algo porque ella no era adepta al silencio, rara vez podía quedarse callada.

—¿Vas a decirme _qué_ significa?

Alzó las cejas en respuesta. Pensó que había quedado claro durante la última reunión que habían tenido en su oficina.

—Es el nombre clave que...

—Sí, no tienes que hablar conmigo como si fuera tonta —protestó Mimi. Lo miró fijamente por un momento y Koushiro se retorció incómodamente, sin saber que decir—. No me refiero a eso. Entendí para qué son los nombres claves pero te estoy preguntando _qué_ significa el mío.

 _Oh_.

Mimi se rio.

—No luzcas tan sorprendido. Eres demasiado literal a veces.

—Lo siento.

—Deja de disculparte por todo.

—Lo-

Mimi sacudió la cabeza.

—Fue una idea del señor Takenouchi, ¿no? Sora me dijo que su padre tenía _esa_ mirada en la cara cuando estaba con ella la última vez. La que tiene cuando se le ocurre algo.

—Sí —confirmó él, aliviado—. El señor Ishida y la señora Takaishi pueden proteger nuestros rostros por el momento pero no nuestros nombres. Al menos, no pueden hacer mucho si se filtran. El señor Gennai dijo que él borraba toda la información indiscriminadamente pero esto es más... um, efectivo.

—Suena a esa película de espías que protagonizó el padre de Michael... _¿Rosefern?_ ¡Koushiro!

Él dio un salto.

—¿Qué?

—Deja de distraerme, ¡quiero saber! ¿Qué significa _praerubicunda_? ¿Y por qué me lo diste? No es muy bonito. Me gustaba más el que le diste a Sora.

—Es latín.

Mimi esperó.

 _—Okay._

Las orejas de Koushiro se pusieron rojas.

—Es rosa.

—¿Disculpa?

—Es rosa, en latín.

Mimi se le quedó mirando. Una sonrisa iluminó su cara.

—¿Y _Haebaragi_? ¿Qué significa?

¿Por qué Mimi quería...?

 _—_ Es girasol en coreano —Koushiro se aclaró la garganta y miró la pantalla de su computadora—. A Sora le gustan.

—Eso es sorprendentemente dulce de tu parte, ¿sabes? Pensar en nombres en clave que realmente tengan una relación con nosotros. Muy Koushiro.


	18. Anecdoche

**Enredado en las palabras**

* * *

 **Anecdoche** : Una conversación en la que todos hablan, pero nadie escucha. ___P__ ropuesta por SkuAg_

* * *

 _18_.

Hawkmon se quedó muy quieto en su lugar, suspirando internamente por estar restringido. Si Miyako lo hubiese llevado a la habitación, él no tendría que fingir ser un muñeco pero entendía por qué su compañera no lo había hecho. Al llegar a la casa, sus ojos se habían quedado prendados de las noticias y mientras ella absorbía la información, el resto de la familia había hecho aparición. Pese a que la casa no era tan grande, los Inoue tenían especial cuidado en ocupar el espacio libre con palabras.

—¿Cómo estuvo el concierto de Navidad? Más allá de todo eso de los monstruos que salieron...

—¡Estuvo genial! No estuve con Momoe pero me encontré con algunos compañeros en la entrada-

—¡Estuvo genial! Y Jun me dijo que vio a Yamato con una chica en el concierto y...

Mantarou miró entre ellas.

—No es que no la quiera pero es muy escandalosa.

—¿Soy escandalosa?

—Olviden que pregunté.

— _Jun_ es escandalosa.

—Y hablando de la chica misteriosa de Yamato. Ella dijo que le parecía familiar, de tu escuela y le prometí que te preguntaría por ella.

—La chica misteriosa dijo... ¿qué? ¿Sabes quién es?

—¡No! ¿No escuchaste lo que dije...?

—Tarou estás en medio de la televisión —la voz de Miyako se sumó a las demás y Hawkmon cerró los ojos, frustrado—, ¡Mantarou!

Oh, sí. La casa Inoue a veces se llenaba de esas conversaciones unilaterales que comenzaban de una forma y terminaban de otra diferente.

Hawkmon suspiró.

* * *

 **N/A:** Tenía una idea muy diferente con este drabble pero se transformó.

¡Gracias por leer!


	19. Mamihlapinatapai

**Enredado en las palabras**

* * *

 **Mamihlapinatapai:** una mirada entre dos personas, cada una de las cuales espera que la otra comience una acción que ambas desean pero que ninguna se anima a iniciar. _Propuesta por Genee_

* * *

 _19._

A diferencia de Takeru, ninguno de los dos parecía poder romper el hielo que había debajo de sus pies y había trepado hasta su garganta. Natsuko se abrazó a sí misma para protegerse, una acción inconciente, y Yamato dejó que su mirada cayese al suelo durante una eternidad. Siempre eran difíciles esos encuentros inesperados pero parecían aún más tortuosos cuando solo eran ellos dos, cuando no había nadie allí para distraerlos lo suficiente para hacerles olvidar de la frialdad que había en su relación.

—¿Gabumon vive contigo?

El hielo se quebró y Yamato se olvidó de no mirar a los ojos de Natsuko.

—¿Qué?

—Takeru trajo a Patamon a casa pero piensa que no me di cuenta. Está en casa desde marzo.

No puedo evitar que una esquina de su boca se moviera.

—Creo que le preocupa involucrarte.

—Estoy involucrada desde que mis hijos están involucrados...

Yamato se quedó mirándola porque ella rara vez se refería a ellos dos simplemente como sus hijos. No delante de él, al menos. Natsuko se movió incómoda bajo el peso de los ojos azules.

—Lo siento.

—¿Venías a ver a mi padre para hablar de esto? —preguntó y odiaba que sonaba como una acusación.

Ella dudó.

—No exactamente. Estoy retomando una investigación sobre los digimon. La que empecé hace unos años.

Él recordaba. Cuando habían regresado del campamento, su madre se había quedado unas semanas en Odaiba para escribir sobre los eventos de aquel verano. Recordaba esos días porque había podido ver a Takeru más tiempo del acostumbrado. La despedida había dolido un poco pero no sentía las mismas espinas que al principio al pensar en la distancia.

—Me contactó un profesor de antropología hace un año —ella le explicó, sincera—. Me dijo que su hija había estado involucrada en este tema y que sabía que podía confiar en mí porque ella le había hablado de ustedes dos.

Yamato parpadeó. Rápido y fugaz, el recuerdo de una excursión a Kyoto se le atravesó. Fue un viaje que habían hecho un par de años atrás. Sora había estado realmente emocionada por ver a su padre en la antigua capital porque él era profesor en la universidad...

—¿Takenouchi? —Preguntó, sospechaba que la respuesta no lo sorprendería porque era demasiada casualidad.

Natsuko asintió.

—Es el padre de Sora —dijo, innecesariamente. Sintió que se ruborizaba sin poder evitarlo y sabía que era imposible que su madre no lo notase.

Sabiamente, Natsuko optó por no mencionarlo.

—Takeru habla muy bien de ella —dijo, en cambio. Al final, más suave, comentó:—. Me alegra mucho que tengan tan buenos amigos.

Yamato nunca estaba seguro sobre lo que debía hacer cuando se trataba de su madre así que movió la cabeza para darle a entender que la había escuchado.

—Gabumon está en el Mundo Digital —le dijo.

—¿Está bien? —Y parecía preocupada.

Yamato no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso. Su voz temblaba un poco cuando respondió. —Está bien. Le diré que preguntaste por él... Papá nunca recuerda los nombres.

Natsuko se rio, un poco. Luego se detuvo de pronto y Yamato se reconoció en su silencio abrupto. No sabía si debía consolarse en saber que ella estaba igual de perdida que él o si debía apenarse porque tampoco podía cruzar el puente que los distanciaba. Se preguntó si podría abrazarla. Si ella _querría_ hacerlo.

Por un largo tiempo, se quedaron allí, en ese limbo. Hiroaki llegó a casa más temprano de lo debido y los puso en movimiento nuevamente.


	20. Aljibe

**Enredado en las palabras**

* * *

 **Aljibe:** Pozo, cisterna. ___P__ ropuesta por SkuAg_

* * *

 _20_.

Gabumon no había estado presente cuando encontraron el aljibe. Él había viajado con Agumon durante la mayor parte del tiempo y los dos se habían ocupado de consolar a Piyomon cuando se encontraron con ella. Tras la separación abrupta con sus compañeros después de dos años de aparente tranquilidad, ella estaba angustiada. Tampoco podía decir que él se sintiera diferente porque la idea de no volver a ver a Yamato estaba ahogandolo con lágrimas no derramadas.

Habían estado separados antes, durante largos años, pero en aquella separación habían logrado despedirse.

—¿Crees que funcionará?

—Nunca llegamos al Mundo Real metiendonos en un pozo, Agumon —contestó, suavemente.

Piyomon dormía, agotada de tanto viajar.

Habían terminado todos separados en la Isla File y no habían dejado de buscar hasta volver a encontrarlos a todos. Para cuando hallaron a Palmon, ella había tratado de convencerlos de aventurarse con ella rumbo a lo desconocido.

—Takeru me contó una historia sobre dos chicas que se metían en uno y llegaban a otro mundo.

Gabumon miró a Patamon.

—Es un cuento, tú lo dijiste —comentó Tailmon, en voz baja—. Eso no lo hace realidad.

—Palmon está convencida que funcionará —dijo Tentomon.

Gabumon suspiró.

Era un pensamiento dulce pero no bastaba creer podrían unir dos puntos distantes para lograr enlazar mundos en divergencia y él estaba divido entre la razón y el deseo. Creía en los milagros, creía en sus amigos y quería creer en Palmon... Pero el pozo de agua a mitad del claro no lo invitaba a sumergirse en su interior. A Gabumon no le entusiasmaba el agua que lo esperaba en el fondo ni se sentía invitado a probar una teoría potencialmente devastadora.

Sí, era cierto que habían cruzado al Mundo Real por distintos puntos... Pero nunca ellos por su cuenta. Ninguno tenía esa habilidad.

—Si funciona... Podremos ver a Jou y a los demás —Gomamon no había parecido muy convencido pero había secundado la idea enseguida. Tailmon, reticente, se había quedado en silencio tranquilo junto a Piyomon.

—Dejémosla intentar —opinó Agumon.

Gabumon le dio una pequeña sonrisa en acuerdo. Era lo que había estado pensando.

.

.

Gabumon no había estado despierto cuando Palmon y Gomamon regresaron. Escuchó murmullos lejanos y una luz suave tocando sus párpados. No le sorprendió ver la fogata al abrir los ojos ni tampoco ver a sus amigos arrimándose al fuego.

—Te secarás rápido pero al menos te quitará el frío —dijo Agumon.

Gomamon se acurrucó junto a Tailmon y Patamon voló hasta quedarse a su lado. Los dos estaban dormidos en cuestión de minutos.

Gabumon se estremeció internamente al pensar en el agua fría pero no esperó ninguna palabra para moverse. Se sentó cerca de Palmon sin hablar y contuvo un suspiro cuando ella se acercó.

Pensó, con nostalgia, en Yamato pidiéndole que duerma junto a Takeru usando frases que no encerraban lo que quería decir.

—Fue una idea _muy_ tonta, ¿verdad? Creí que funcionaría... Creí que si llamaba a Mimi...

Su voz era tan pequeña...

—No es malo tener esperanzas.

—Pero piensas que fue una idea tonta.

—En realidad... no me gusta el agua.

Palmon reía en lugar de llorar.

—La última vez que vi a Mimi, nos peleamos —confesó ella y Gabumon podía entender el apremio, la desesperación que había visto en ella—. Quería decirle que lo siento. Quería decirle que la quiero.

—Ella sabe que la quieres, _ellos_ saben que los queremos. Estoy seguro que los volveremos a ver, Palmon.


	21. Exulansis

**Enredado en las palabras**

* * *

 **Exulansis** : La tendencia a dejar de hablar de una experiencia porque la gente es incapaz de relacionarse con ella. _Propuesta por SkuAg_

* * *

 _21._

—El clima está cambiando mucho últimamente.

Hikari miró la televisión por un largo momento, las noticias escapando de su atención dividida, y volvió a su cuaderno de dibujos cuando el informe sobre los fenómenos climáticos llegó a su fin. Estaba segura que lo repetirían de nuevo, lo habían estado haciendo mucho en los últimos días y su madre dejaba la televisión encendida para mantenerse informada.

Suspiró con tristeza al ver el gesto contrariado de su madre cuando se alejó a buscar el termómetro. Yuuko le acarició el cabello distraídamente y luego le tomó la temperatura en un ritual acostumbrado para esos días.

El campamento de verano que había esperado durante todo el mes estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, pero ya le habían dicho que no podría ir si seguía con fiebre.

—Sólo tienes que descansar un poco más —la consoló.

—Sí, mamá —respondió. No quería ver su cara preocupada.

Cuando se asomó para ver que era lo que mantenía a su hija menor tan entretenida, Yuuko alcanzó a distinguir un muñeco de nieve entre los trazos y sacudió la cabeza. Solo Hikari dibujaba nieve con el verano tan próximo.

—¿Quieres ver otra cosa?

—Puedes dejar las noticias.

Yuuko esperaba esa respuesta.

—¿Ese es Koromon?

Hikari levantó la mirada de su cuaderno.

—¿Qué?

—Hace unos años tenías un amigo imaginario que se llamaba Koromon —Yuuko se rio, mientras juntaba la ropa que Taichi había dejado en el sillón cuando llegó a casa después de su entrenamiento—. Tenías una imaginación muy activa. Te pasabas horas frente a la computadora de tu padre cuando él salía a trabajar. Parecía que esperabas algo.

Hikari sonrió, pero gesto desapareció cuando volvió su atención al noticiario, que había comenzado a repetir los informes de la última hora. En la pantalla, con las imágenes nevadas de un lugar cálido, ella podía distinguir claramente un muñeco de nieve que nadie más podía ver. Sabía que no lo estaba imaginando como tampoco había imaginado a Koromon.

Pero nadie le creería si lo comentase. No lo habían hecho antes.


	22. Occhiolism

Para _MonoAzul._

 **Enredado en las palabras**

* * *

 **Occhiolism** : Darse cuenta de lo pequeña que es tu perspectiva. ___P__ ropuesta por SkuAg_

* * *

 _22._

Mimi no puede dejar de decirle a Palmon que es bonita. Lo repite, más de una vez. Es algo fácil, es algo que cae de su boca con el empuje natural de la gravedad. Sonríe a su compañera y le alegra ver su expresión contenta, bebe de su satisfacción en lo simple de las palabras. Mimi recuerda que pensaba que Palmon no era bonita cuando era niña, recuerda palabras afiladas en la lengua de una inocente versión suya. Las grabó en un diario infantil y ahora piensa en lo injusta que era. En lo pequeña que era su visión. En lo mucho que Palmon le ayudó a crecer. En lo mucho que aprendió en ese viaje que no esperaba.

No puede cambiar eso, aquel pasado, y sabe que Palmon no lo recuerda, pero ella _sí_. Mimi quiere que sea diferente. Quiere aprovechar la segunda oportunidad.

Quiere...

—Eres muy bonita —dice, otra vez. En la noche súbita, las dos están despiertas.

Palmon está encantada.

—Tú también eres bonita, Mimi.

Se abrazan. Palmon no lo recuerda, pero _es_ como regresar a casa.

* * *

Simplemente espero que te haya sacado una sonrisa, Monito. Te mando un abrazo fuerte :)


	23. Kuidaore

**Enredado en las palabras**

* * *

 **Kuidaore:** comer hasta estar en bancarrota. _Propuesta por SkuAg_

* * *

 _23._

Yuuko Yagami sonríe al digimon. La verdad es que cree que si le da oportunidad a Agumon, podría terminar con toda la comida de la casa en cuestión de minutos. No parece que piense en ello por su cuenta, ajeno a las costumbres de este mundo distinto al que pertenece, y por eso se resiste a dejarlo solo mucho tiempo. También hay un borde de curiosidad en su aprensión, un destello de afecto que no puede borrar.

Se pregunta si es algún tipo ansiedad —¿los digimons sufren de esa clase de cosas? Debería preguntarle a su hijo o, mejor, a Koushiro-kun—aunque quizá solo es que Agumon es un pozo sin fondo, capaz de comer hasta el agotamiento y más allá.

Aprecia sus agradecimientos cada vez que termina con un plato y la imagen le recuerda fugaz a Taichi, con algunos años menos de los que tiene, cuando llegaba de sus entrenamientos y se devoraba todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Solían decirle que debía dejar de comer tanto o terminarían sin poder pagar más cosas que su comida. Hikari siempre había tenido un apetito saludable también, especialmente cuando empezó con actividades extracurriculares, pero no se comparaba con su hermano.

—¿Agu-chan?

Agumon traga sin más y la mira con sus grandes, inocentes ojos verdes. Ella tiene una punzada de inquietud y se pregunta cómo es posible que los digimon tengan tanto poder destructivo siendo tan… _puros_.

—¿Sí?

—¿Pasas hambre en el Mundo Digital? —pregunta, curiosa. Es una posibilidad que no le gusta contemplar, pero es fácil llegar a la verdad con alguien que no mide sus respuestas.

—No —dice Agumon, con rapidez.

Es un digimon bastante transparente y Yuuko aprecia eso.

Ella sabe que no podría preguntarle lo mismo a Tailmon porque hay cautelosa reserva en sus ojos. Está segura que guarda secretos. Pero sabe que puede tener sinceridad brutal e inocencia ciega con Agumon porque le recuerda a su hijo. Taichi, cuando era un pequeño que apenas le llegaba a las rodillas, no tenía filtro.

—En el Mundo Digital comemos lo que encontramos —agrega, fácilmente y ella se pregunta si él disfruta de lo que come en ese lugar, si alguna vez _comparó_ —. A veces, si queremos comer algo distinto, vamos a buscar a Digitamamon.

Yuuko parpadea. El nombre le es vagamente familiar pero no puede ubicarlo. Supone que tendrá que preguntar más.

—¿Él les cocina?

Agumon le da una versión de sonrisa que podría ser aterradora si él quisiera, pero es tan suave sin embargo. Imagina que es la impresión primera que le dan todos _esos_ dientes porque más allá de todo, es amabilidad lo que refleja.

—Tiene un restaurante. Yamato y Jou… ellos trabajaron allí. Estaba un poco enojado al principio… Pero ahora ya no tenemos que pagar.

¿Yamato-kun y Jou-kun...?

Se anota el detalle en la memoria. Hablará con sus hijos de eso.

 _—¿Tenían_ que pagar?

—Con dólares.

Espera, _¿qué?_

 _—_ ¿Y cómo conseguían el dinero?

Agumon ladea la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Tentomon se encargaba de eso. Gomamon a veces le ayudaba.

—¿Siempre consiguió el dinero?

Agumon asiente.

—Sabe hacer muchas cosas Tentomon. A veces perdíamos todo el dinero en un día, pero él no se quejaba tanto por eso.

Yuuko está más intrigada ahora. No entiende cómo funciona ese mundo, no obstante, y duda que los digimon puedan explicarle de una manera satisfactoria lo que viven como cotidiano.

Lo anota en su lista mental de preguntas que debe hacer.

—¿Quieres llevarte un poco de comida?

—¿Qué?

—Cuando vayas de nuevo al Mundo Digital... Puedo prepararte algunas cosas para que te lleves, si quieres.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Y podría enviarles a tus amigos, también. Y está Yoshie, que es la mamá de Koushiro-kun. A ella podría decirle, para que lo hagamos juntas.

Agumon parpadea, confundido.

Yuuko sonríe. Quiere darle un abrazo o simplemente estirar su mano y acariciarlo. Es un impulso familiar con sus hijos, quizá también lo pueda llevar a sus digimons.

—Eres el digimon de Taichi, ¿no es así? Mi deber es cuidar de ti y de Tailmon también.

Por un largo tiempo, inesperadamente, no hay palabras.

Hay algo distintivamente diferente en los ojos de Agumon.

—Ese es mi deber, también.

—¿Qué?

—Cuidar a Taichi _y_ a su familia. Taichi es primero pero…

Parece incapaz de decir más pero Yuuko aprecia el sentimiento.

Había visto a Agumon pocas veces antes de la navidad del año pasado pero es más frecuente en esos días y está feliz de tener una oportunidad de saber más de él. La idea no siempre fue tan… atractiva, pero ella ha visto lo lejos que están dispuestos a llegar sus hijos por los digimons y es bueno, es un _alivio_ , ver que lo contrario es cierto.

—¿Cuidas a Tailmon también?

Agumon hace un pequeño sonido despectivo.

—Ella odiaría _eso_ —responde.

Yuuko sonríe, a sabiendas. Imaginaba que Tailmon sería quisquillosa.

—¿Y qué me dices? ¿Te gustaría llevarte algunas cosas? Es lo que hace la familia.

—¿Soy familia?

—Eres el digimon de Taichi y soy su mamá. Somos familia.

Y Agumon parece tan confundido, genuina y dolorosamente confundido, que ella solo sonríe.

—¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

—No estoy... seguro.

Tal vez no tiene el concepto tan definido pero ella cree que tiene todo lo demás. Seguramente es algo que comparte con sus otros amigos digimon.

—Ya lo aprenderás.


	24. Manada

**Enredado en las palabras**

* * *

 **Manada:** Grupo numeroso de animales, generalmente de una misma especie, que van o conviven juntos. _Propuesta por Sthefynice_

* * *

 _24._

Tentomon se quedó cerca de Yoshie, tratando de no perturbar su tarea pero queriendo ver los trazos del diseño que la mantenía abstraída. A ella le gustaban las manualidades y desde que había decidido que un dibujo a lápiz sería más acorde que un diseño de otras manos, se encontró perfeccionado la técnica y los bocetos. Sentía un destello de alegría, de nostalgia, al ver que, una vez que se enfocaba en una tarea, poco la distraía hasta acabarla. En algunas cosas, por muy distintos que fueran, ella y Koushiro estaban manchados con un mismo pincel.

—¿Está segura?

Yoshie levantó el rostro y le dio una sonrisa rápida. Tomó el lápiz color rojo.

—Tento-san, ya lo discutimos. Koushiro estuvo de acuerdo también y te prometo que te gustará el diseño final.

—Él no se siente identificado con la especie, mamá. El nombre científico es _coccinella septempunctata_ y aún así es inexacto porque _es_ un digimon, no una mariquita —Las palabras de Koushiro flotaron en el ambiente.

—¿Crees que debería ser una bandada de mariquitas, Tento-san? —preguntó Yoshie, ignorando la correción de Koushiro. Tentomon vio que su compañero escondía una sonrisa detrás de su computadora.

—¿Bandada? —dudó.

Ella parpadeó.

—¿Es _«_ colonia _»_ , entonces? No, eso no… —El gesto de Yoshie se tornó pensativo y tocó su boca con la punta del lápiz—. No creo que sea _enjambre de mariquitas_ , ¿verdad? Pero no le llamaría _«_ manada _»_ tampoco _._

Tentomon no tenía idea.

Koushiro había vuelto a perderse en su trabajo, ajeno a todo lo demás.

Al parecer el logo de la pastelería, que Yoshie planeaba iniciar pronto, tardaría un poco más de lo esperado. Por detalles técnicos.

* * *

 **N/A** : Digimon Adventure tri. no me da escenas con los padres así que escribo escenas con los padres.


	25. Yoisho

**Enredado en las palabras**

* * *

 **Yoisho** : una palabra sin significado, se usa cuando te tiras en una silla luego de un largo día laboral. Propuesta por _SkuAg_

* * *

 _25._

Gabumon levantó la cabeza. El departamento había estado tanto tiempo en silencio que el chillido de la silla caló hasta lo más hondo de su mente y se quedó allí hasta que amaneció el reconocimiento. Se asomó a la sala principal, sólo para asegurarse que el padre de Yamato estuviese bien y no se sorprendió cuando lo vio frotándose los ojos. Solía llegar cansado en los últimos días del verano, quizá más que en otras épocas del año, y al verlo sentado solo en su sala, Gabumon sintió una punzada de tristeza. Se preguntó qué sentía Yamato al ver a su padre así, hundido bajo el peso de un mundo del que no formaba parte. Se preguntó si había alguna razón particular para trabajar hasta el cansancio y si tan solo era algo que los digimons no comprenderían.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó. No estaba realmente seguro sobre cómo dirigirse al padre de Yamato.

Hiroaki Ishida tenía el ceño tatuado en su cara pero sus ojos eran amables.

—No sabía que estabas aquí, Garumon.

El digimon soltó un bufido para esconder su risa.

Hiroaki torció la esquina de la boca en un gesto que había visto reflejado en Yamato. Era un pequeño toque de diversión y un poco más que una pizca de frustración.

—¿No es así?

Gabumon sacudió la cabeza.

—Está cerca —lo consoló.

Hiroaki se quedó en silencio un minuto, simplemente mirándolo. Estudiándolo. Era algo que Gabumon reconocía en su compañero también, esa necesidad de ver más allá de lo que roza la superficie. Y en Takeru también lo había visto.

—Inspiraste el nombre de la banda de Yamato, ¿sabes?

Gabumon movió la cabeza, un poco confundido. ¿ _Sabría_ el nombre de la banda realmente?

— _TeenAge Wolves_ —dijo Hiroaki, como si le hubiese adivinado el pensamiento, pero la sonrisa se le desvaneció rápidamente—. Lobos adolescentes, mejor dicho. Aunque Yamato era un pre-adolescente cuando inició… Supongo que es apropiado. Creció muy rápido. Natsuko y yo… Nosotros...

Dejó escapar un suspiro y se pasó una mano por la cara.

El padre de Yamato no solía actuar así y él no tenía idea qué decirle. Este era un tema muy _privado_ , muy delicado, para todos los involucrados. Yamato, su padre… Incluso Takeru y su madre, la madre de ambos. A Gabumon le resultaba extraño lo fácil que era separarlos en esas opciones. El padre de Yamato. La madre de Takeru. ¿Era tal vez por los apellidos? Quisiera poder imaginarlos como una imagen unificada pero él encontró las dos mitades de la foto cuando ya estaba rota y los bordes no encajaban con facilidad. Era un tema inaccesible en el mejor de los casos, la punta del iceberg y Gabumon respetaba los límites. Los de Yamato, por supuesto. Los de su familia.

Pero, ¿y si era lo que el padre de Yamato necesitaba? Un oído que no sea su hijo mayor, alguien que supiera pero que no hubiese sido parte de ese pasado que arrastraba. Gabumon era, para todo ello, una buena y accesible opción. Eligió la silla que estaba delante de Hiroaki, la distancia de la mesa entre los dos, y se sentó. Si su acompañante estaba sorprendido por el gesto y la familiaridad, no lo demostró. Pero Gabumon no tenía tan buena lectura de ese hombre como tenía de Yamato. Lo que era comprensible, porque él había pasado mucho tiempo mirando a Yamato, tratando de _entender_ …

Esta sería una conversación que el señor Ishida podría tener con _su_ digimon, se encontró pensando. _Quizá. Tal vez algún día._

—Hoy sería nuestro aniversario —murmuró.

Gabumon ladeó la cabeza.

—De nuestra boda —clarificó, torpemente y era como si una represa se hubiese roto de repente. Con una mano frotándose el cuello, las palabras se enredaron unas con otras—. Nos casamos jóvenes. No recordaba el día, _nunca_ lo recordé, hasta… fue durante el verano, y eso sí lo recordaba. A Natsuko le gustaba el verano, siempre le gustó. —Sonrió—. Solía decirle que era por su nombre.

—¿Por su nombre?

—Natsuko significa _niña del verano_ —le explicó, tranquilamente. Se movió para buscar algo entre sus bolsillos y Gabumon notó que sus movimientos eran más torpes, desarticulados. El cigarrillo permaneció apagado—. Supongo que por eso jamás duraríamos. No podría seguir casada con alguien del otoño más que unos años.

Su voz cambió en la última parte y Gabumon no se sentía verdaderamente equipado para esa conversación. Tal vez nunca lo estaría. Pero, por alguna razón, se alegraba que Yamato no estuviese presente.

—¿Hiroaki es otoño? —preguntó, aferrándose a un puerto seguro.

— _Otoño extendido_ —dijo, simplemente. Y luego calló por mucho tiempo.

Gabumon no se movió.


	26. Hana kanzashi

**Enredado en las palabras**

* * *

 **Hana kanzashi:** (Japonés) Los "kanzashi" son ornamentos para el pelo utilizados en peinados tradicionales japoneses. _Propuesta por ShadowLights_

* * *

 _26_.

Piyomon observó con interés las flores que formaban el adorno que Toshiko dejó sobre la mesa diminuta de la habitación. Era una larga cadena de flores rosas, con destellos verdes y libélulas perladas. La vio rozar los pétalos con la punta de los dedos e imaginó que la suave sonrisa en su cara encerraba una memoria tan preciosa como lo hacía el adorno y el resto de los tesoros que guardaba en su pequeña caja de recuerdos. Era una sonrisa que poco aparecía en ella, o que Piyomon rara vez había visto desde su llegada al hogar Takenouchi. Se quedó muy cerca, apreciando los detalles rosados y blanquecinos de las flores.

—Es muy bonito —comentó.

Toshiko le dio una rápida sonrisa.

—Lo es.

—¿Tienes muchos?

—Haruhiko me regala uno cada año. Solían usarlo simplemente las _maikos_ pero llegaron hasta las escuelas de té e _ikebana_.

—¿Las _maikos_?

—Son aprendices de geisha, Piyo-san. Es algo te contaré en otra ocasión con más detalle.

Piyomon asintió, conforme. Le gustaba saber cosas de la madre de Sora, de su familia y su trabajo y de Japón, pero le gustaba también saber cosas de _Toshiko_. A veces pensaba que, igual a Sora le costaba ser simplemente Sora, a ella le costaba desprenderse de las cosas que la rodeaban. Los títulos eran importantes en la familia Takenouchi, y las tradiciones. Pero había una razón por la que Toshiko guardaba los adornos florales y ella quería saber por qué le había hablado de ese adorno en particular.

— Los artesanos japoneses los hacen —explicó—. Según las flores y los accesorios que tiene se puede adivinar para qué mes fueron hechas.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, y se acercó para mirar con mayor detenimiento.

—Este lo hicieron para agosto —le dijo Toshiko, con ternura—. Haruhiko quería regalárselo a Sora.

—Pero Sora tiene el pelo muy corto y no usa muchos adornos —comentó, un poco triste. Le gustaba la idea.

Toshiko se rio un poco.

—Eso no es lo importante. Agosto es un mes especial para Sora y ella recordará eso cuando vea las flores, ¿no crees? Ella no tiene que usarlo como yo lo hago.

Pensó en la sonrisa de Sora, la que ella guardaba para momentos preciosos y especiales, la que Piyomon atesoraba.

—¿Quieres dárselo?

Parpadeó.

—¿Yo? Pero…

Toshiko estaba sonriéndole.

—Está bien. Agosto es un mes especial para ti, ¿verdad?

Piyomon lo pensó durante un minuto. Era cierto, _pero_ …

—Podemos dárselo juntas, ¿no es así? Y con su papá. A Sora le encantará.


	27. Chrysalism

**Enredado en las palabras**

* * *

 **Chrysalism** : La hermosa tranquilidad de encontrarse dentro de casa durante una tormenta. _Propuesta por SkuAg_

* * *

 _27._

Abrió los ojos con parsimonia y bostezó. Iori se había ido con su abuelo y, aunque Armadimon solía ir con él, la idea de quedarse en la casa era aún más atractiva, especialmente con la lluvia que los noticieros anunciaron como acompañante permanente durante los días siguientes. Armadimon se sentía somnoliento gracias a la tormenta.

—No tienes que acompañarnos —le había dicho Iori antes de salir—. Mamá volverá a casa en una hora.

Había perdido, entonces, la noción del tiempo. El sonido de la lluvia se había tornado un suave arrullo y un susurro constante de confort.

—Buenas tarde, Armadimon —saludó la madre de Iori, desde la entrada a la habitación—, Iori me dijo que volvería más tarde. ¿Quieres comer algo?

El digimon asintió, movimientos pausados en la pereza que despertaba el día lluvioso.

Fumiko se rio, suave y tranquila.

—A Hiroki le gustaba quedarse escuchando la lluvia cuando los días estaban así —comentó.

Armadimon se volvió para mirarla, curioso.

—A mí también me gustan _ahora_ —respondió a una pregunta que nunca llegó—. Estos días me recuerdan a él.


	28. Natsukashi

Para MonoAzul, _¡feliz cumpleaños!_

 **Enredado en las palabras**

* * *

 **Natsukashi** (japonés): nostalgia feliz, es el instante en el que la memoria de repente te transporta a un recuerdo que te llena de dulzura. _Propuesta por mí._

* * *

 _28._

—¡Mira, mami! Es un sombrero como el de tu foto. ¡Es como el que usabas en tus aventuras!

Su hijo estaba enamorado de esa historia, la que había sido de ellos cuando niños y que todavía permanecía como un precioso tesoro en la memoria, la que Takeru escribió y regaló a otros para que compartieran lo que descubrieron. Con ese libro, Takeru les dio palabras evocadoras de fantasías a un mundo que no conocía más que mitos.

Mimi estaba acostumbrada a las miradas, a la atención, por lo que no se incomodó cuando los clientes de la tienda se volvieron a mirarla gracias a su pequeño.

—¿Lo podemos comprar, mami?

Sus ojos se fijaron en el rosa del sombrero, rosa mimi, y en la forma que tenía. No era exactamente igual al que había tenido en la niñez, pero era lo suficientemente similar para despertar la nostalgia y traer recuerdos a la superficie. Era una imagen tan cercana que, sentía ella, podía tocarla. Había muchas memorias atadas entre sí, enredadas unas con otras.

* * *

 **I.**

Sus padres le habían regalado el sombrero rosado sin otra razón que ver su sonrisa. Mimi había pasado una etapa mezclando películas de vaqueros con vestidos de princesa, teniendo aventuras con seres del espacio a medida que su unicornio la esperaba para llevarla al castillo de su príncipe azul, y a ninguno le sorprendió ver que para su campamento de verano, ella insistía en llevarse cosas de ambos mundos.

Su madre sonreía con orgullo, sus propias mezclas en comidas que le habían dado a Mimi el gusto de los huevos con nata después de todo, y su padre jamás tenía un negativa firme para su hija pequeña.

—Te ves hermosa —afirmó Satoe.

Mimi se ajustó los guantes que le habían comprado.

—Espero que te diviertas mucho en tu campamento —dijo Keisuke.

* * *

 **II.**

Jou Kido, el niño a cargo de su grupo y que iba a sexto, le había dicho que tuviese cuidado con su sombrero cuando el viento lo arrastró hasta lo más alto de sus brazos podían alcanzar. Mimi sintió las lágrimas nublándole los ojos hasta que el sombrero cayó delante de sus pies. El niño con cabello revuelto de quinto, (¿Taichi? ¿Itachi?), ese que siempre estaba con Koushiro, le guiñaba un ojo desde lo alto y Jou lo regañaba por subirse entre las ramas.

—Ese niño —protestó Jou y levantó el sombrero del suelo para entregárselo. Su voz era más suave cuando hablaba con ella—. No lo vuelvas a perder, Mimi-kun.

* * *

 **III.**

—¿Te gusta mi sombrero, Koushiro? No me has dicho nada sobre mi cambio.

Alzó los ojos de la pantalla y parpadeó.

—Estás... Muy rosa.

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Es rosa Mimi? Aunque el vestido es de un color diferente.

—¡¿Hay un color con mi nombre?!

—Eh...

* * *

 **IV.**

—Me gusta tu sombrero.

Un niño de grandes ojos azules la miraba con atención. Lo había visto antes, en la llegada, pero no podía precisar su nombre y no recordaba haberlo visto antes de ese día. En ese refugio improvisado contra la nieve, ella no podía hacer mucho más que quedarse allí, esperando. Había otros niños también, conocía a la mayoría.

El comentario del desconocido le sacó una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias —dijo, con orgullo.

—¿Eres una princesa vaquera?

—¡ _Takeru_! —Alguien llamó y Mimi _sí_ reconocía al niño mayor de su escuela. Iba a quinto y se apellidaba Ishida—. _Por favor_ , no te alejes.

El pequeño bajó la cabeza. —Lo siento, oniichan.

Taichi abrió la puerta de la casita de madera.

* * *

 **V.**

—¿Qué es eso que tienes en la cabeza? —preguntó Palmon, curiosa—. No son pétalos.

—Es un sombrero —respondió Mimi.

Palmon y Agumon miraron a Tentomon.

—Son cosas de humanos.

—Accesorios —puntualizó Mimi.

—Son accesorios de humanos —dijo Tentomon.

Los otros digimon intercambiaron miradas y movieron la cabeza, como si entendieran. Ella suspiró.

—En nuestro mundo usamos ropa —murmuró, exasperada—. Ustedes llamarían mucho la atención si estuviesen así… Así como están.

—¿Si vamos a tu mundo tendremos que usar sombreros como el tuyo, Mimi? —preguntó Palmon.

* * *

 **VI.**

La tormenta de arena los había alejado un poco y Mimi se aferró a su sombrero de la misma forma que Takeru se aferró a Yamato. Quedaban muy pocos del grupo que eran al principio y Mimi sentía ganas de llorar al mirar hacia atrás. Todo había comenzado cuando perdieron a Taichi y no había dejado de empeorar desde que Sora los dejó.

Mimi no quería soltar su sombrero rosado.

* * *

 **VII.**

Sora le había acariciado el cabello en la noche y le había dicho que era una niña buena. Mimi dejó su vestido de princesa en el olvido y en el castillo y se sumó a su grupo recién encontrado. El sombrero rosado se sentía como una fuente de confort. No dejaría que Taichi volviese a llamarla princesa.

* * *

 **VIII.**

—Me gusta verte de nuevo con tu sombrero, Mimi.

Sora había tenido unos días difíciles y sus ojos parecían tristes. Mimi se acercó en medio de la melodía de la armónica y le tomó las manos.

—A mí me gusta _verte_ de nuevo, Sora.

Si lloraron un poco, a nadie le importó.

* * *

 **IX.**

—Sora-san también usa un sombrero.

—¿Y cuál te gusta más, Hikari-chan? —preguntó Mimi. Palmon se había quedado dormida en sus brazos durante su turno de vigilancia pero la hermana de Taichi se negaba a seguir su ejemplo.

Hikari sonrió.

—El de Takeru-kun.

No era la respuesta que esperaba pero considerando que era la hermana de Taichi…

* * *

 **X.**

Recordaba el adiós, también. Que Palmon no había aparecido hasta el final. Que los digimons corrieron por la orilla y que agitaban los brazos en despedida. Que su sombrero estaba en lo alto del cielo de repente y luego…

Y luego el eclipse se los tragó.


	29. Aienkien

Para ChieroCurissu, _¡feliz no-cumpleaños!_

 **Enredado en las palabras**

* * *

 **Aienkien** (japonés): una pareja extraña pero felizmente unidos; una misteriosa relación formada por un capricho del destino; los misterios de atracción y relaciones o lazos entre dos personas. _Propuesta por mí._

* * *

 _29_.

Koushiro no se detiene hasta que ve a Mimi. Es de noche pero no está tan oscuro gracias a ese manto de luces que salpican la ciudad a sus espaldas. Es difícil alcanzar la completa oscuridad en una ciudad que también vive de noche. No se sorprende al ver varias personas perdiendo el tiempo y su noción en la costa pero no conoce a ninguno ni ellos parecen prestarle atención.

No podría importarle menos que lo ignoren. Hasta que la encuentra.

—¡Mimi!

Es fácil reconocerla, aún en la distancia.

Está descalza, con los zapatos —esos zapatos que son dignos de princesa y que la hacen parecer aún más alta— en las manos y Koushiro siente que sus propios pasos son pesados en esa playa llena de madrugada cuando la alcanza. La imagina caminando hasta ese punto, sola en la oscuridad de la noche y quiere preguntar todas las cosas que no entiende. También quiere gritarle por lo inconsciente y lo absurda y lo tonta que había sido al escaparse de su propia fiesta de cumpleaños, pero no encuentra su voz. El que estuviese en una playa, con el vestido lleno de arena y sin zapatos de princesa le hace sentir que algo está mal en el mundo.

Lo había llamado diez minutos atrás, para que pasase a buscarla y se encuentra sin saber qué hacer, sin saber por qué están allí y por qué Mimi había parecido tan, tan… desilusionada.

—Koushiro… —Suspira—. Llegaste más rápido de lo que pensé. ¿Dónde dejaste a tu novia?

—Ya te dije que ella no es mi novia —dice, automáticamente. Y cambia, porque Mimi siempre hace que él cambie. El tono, la postura e incluso el gesto. Se quita el abrigo torpemente, la sugerencia de su programa dedicado a los cambios de estilo le había recordado llevarlo y lo deja en los hombros de su amiga—. Mimi, ¿qué pasa?

 _¿Por qué te fuiste?_ Quiere preguntarle.

—Fue extraño, ¿sabes? Siempre creí… Siempre creí que mi príncipe azul sería justo como él. Les agrada a mis padres y mi mamá dice que él es perfecto, que no voy a encontrar algo mejor. Les gusta a mis amigas y a mis amigos… Te gustaba a ti, ¿no?

—Él me cae bien —asegura, encogiéndose de hombros. No entiende el sentido de usar verbos en pasado.

Mimi se ríe pero no hay humor ni alegría en el sonido. Es tan… no-Mimi.

—Él _es_ perfecto. Y quería llevarme un poco más a su nivel.

—Nadie es perfecto —comenta, y piensa que las palabras salieron tarde.

Mimi le sonríe.

—Quería proponerme matrimonio. Hoy. En mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

Koushiro parpadea. Le toma un minuto asimilar la información y absorberla. Quiere sonreír pero la sonrisa se le queda a medio camino y siente un nudo en la garganta ante la finalidad que despierta esa frase. No estaba enamorado de Mimi, _ya_ no lo estaba. Pero ella había sido una ilusión que floreció en el invierno y se adormeció en la primavera, un amor de desencuentros... La que se marchó antes de ser.

Había estado enamorado de Mimi en la infancia y quizá en la temprana adolescencia, pero ella le había correspondido tarde, cuando Koushiro empezó a salir con Jun Motomiya, de todas las personas. Le había robado un beso de despedida —Jun los había visto y Koushiro se sintió un criminal aún después de que le explicó todo— y Mimi se había marchado, otra vez, dejándolo confundido y triste y decepcionado. Había vuelto de la mano de alguien más cuando Koushiro creyó poder recuperarla.

—No sabía que iban tan en serio —susurra, cauteloso.

—No lo íbamos. No creí… Él me gusta mucho. Mucho. Pero…

—¿Pero?

—Pero él no es Izumi Koushiro.

Su cerebro tarda en hacer conexión con su boca a partir de ese momento. Mimi toma su silencio como impulso para hablar. Ella siempre busca llenar con palabras los espacios que él deja en blanco.

—Siempre… _siempre_ comparo a todos con este niño, con _mi_ pelirrojo, ¿sabes? Michael me lo dijo cuando me mudé a Estados Unidos y le hablé de ustedes. Cuando le hablé de mi mejor amigo y dije por qué no podíamos serlo. Yo era… —Se ríe pero evita cuidadosamente mirarlo a los ojos—. Era _muy_ infantil. Los chicos no… No eran lo suficientemente pelirrojos ni eran lo suficientemente inteligentes. Ni tenían ojos oscuros. Ni se sonrojaban lo suficiente… Ni bebían el suficiente té Oolong. Michael era diferente. Él me dijo que _no_ quería reemplazar a mi mejor amigo. Dijo que quería ser _otro_ amigo y _fue_ mi mejor amigo todos esos días que no estabas ahí para serlo. Incluso cuando estabas ahí pero no eras _mi_ Koushiro.

—Mimi…

Quiere defenderse pero las palabras quedan cortas. ¿ _Por qué_ sentía que debía defenderse? Era cierto. En el sentido más completo de la palabra. No eran las mismas personas pero eran Mimi y Koushiro todavía y...

— _No_ _es_ _un reproche_ , Koushiro —le dice Mimi, levantando una mano para detener una protesta naciente—. Pero ya no podías ser mi Koushiro porque ese niño estaba en mis recuerdos y ya… ya no eras el mismo. Ni yo tampoco era la misma. Somos como somos, supongo.

Siente que se hunde en la arena al sentarse. Se sorprende ver que, por una vez, están en sincronía.

Mimi examina cuidadosamente sus uñas rosadas.

—Sí. Es verdad.

Por un largo tiempo, sólo puede contar el sonido del mar como compañía.

—¿Y ahora qué? —pregunta Mimi. Y lo mira.

No tiene una respuesta, pero extiende la mano y la fantasía no desaparece cuando la alcanza.

—Veamos el amanecer. Puede ser nuestro primer amanecer juntos.

La sonrisa de Mimi está llena de mañanas y promesas y también algo más.

—Me gusta como suena eso.


	30. Senpai

**Enredado en las palabras**

* * *

 **Senpai** : Literalmente "compañero de antes", es el miembro de mayor experiencia, jerarquía, nivel y edad que ofrece su asistencia, amistad y consejo al miembro de recién ingreso o sin experiencia, conocido como _kōhai. Propuesta por Sthefynice_

* * *

 _30_.

Jou le sonrió a Miyako. Su amiga había ido a buscarlo sin otra razón aparente que compañía y él simplemente no podía rechazarla. Miyako le caía bien, siempre le había gustado conversar con ella y además, además, eran cuñados. Prácticamente.

Se reía torpemente y él veía un espejo lejano en ella. Siempre podía simpatizar con los gestos nerviosos y los dedos torpes.

Ella bebió otro sorbo de su té, los ojos cerrados en el momento de satisfacción y calma. Miyako podía disfrutar de lo simple de la vida, aún cuando Jou sentía que era todo tan complicado y duro a veces. La sonrisa de Miyako se estiró en su cara.

—¿Te dije alguna vez que me gusta coleccionar cosas?

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, divertido.

—Sí.

—Me gustaría llevarme un poco de esto para mi colección de té, Jou-senpai. Es delicioso. Es como… _verano y primavera_.

Jou sonrió aún más.

—Mimi me lo trajo de sus últimas vacaciones en Hawái. Dice que un amigo de allá le dio la idea.

—¿Mimi te regaló…?

Alzó los hombros.

—Dijo que me ayudaría a relajarme. Lo que me sorprende es el sabor.

Miyako sonrió, ojos soñadores haciendo énfasis en sus palabras.

—Es _delicioso_ —señaló ella.

—Pero es demasiado _bueno_ para ser un regalo de Mimi…

Y rieron hasta que la pausa en sus días llenos de cotidianeidad terminó.


	31. Komorebi

**Enredado en las palabras**

* * *

 **Komorebi:** rayos de sol que se filtran entre los árboles. _Propuesta por SkuAg_

* * *

 _31_.

Hikari se encontró admirando la composición que formaban sus amigos bajo el sol que se filtraba entre las hojas de los árboles. Capturó la visión desde varios ángulos, siguió la luz que aclaraba la sombra con pinceladas de sol y se movió lentamente por los alrededores, trazando caminos que siempre regresaban al mismo punto. Habían tenido una reunión similar, años atrás, y el recuerdo se le atoró en la garganta gracias a un sueño persistente que no podía dejar pasar. En el sueño no eran doce personas las que se reunían.

Atrás de su cámara ella se sentía invisible y su entorno se difuminaba. Le ayudaba a olvidar las pesadillas que tenía, le hacía sentirse en control con lo que veía. Todo parecía más lejano y más cercano, a la vez. Podía sentir imágenes bajo la superficie. Quizá por ello no escuchó las pisadas ni las voces de Daisuke, Takeru y Miyako. Quizá por ello dio un salto cuando el peso ligero alcanzó a dejar una huella en su hombro.

Hikari soltó la cámara y Daisuke se retiró, sintiéndose torpe y lento para atraparla y Takeru, su querido Takeru, simplemente estaba unos pasos demasiado lejos. Pero Hikari tenía buenos reflejos.

Daisuke se rascó la cabeza, apenado.

—Lo siento, Hikari. Te estaba hablando y tú… Parecías simplemente ida.

—Está bien —dijo ella y le sonrió a sus amigos. Y aunque la cámara estaba segura en sus manos, fueron los rostros de sus amigos los que estiraron su sonrisa—. Está _bien_.

Prefería perder un puñado de recuerdos plasmados en fotografías, por muy doloroso que eso podría ser, a sentir ese mundo de pesadilla tan cerca otra vez.

No quería volver a ese mundo en el que Daisuke, Iori, Ken y Miyako eran solo sombras pintadas de rojo.


	32. Epifanía

Para SkuAg, _¡feliz cumpleaños!_

 **Enre** **dado en las palabras**

* * *

 **Epifanía** : un momento de sorpresiva revelación. __P_ ropuesta por Midnigttreasure_

* * *

 _32_.

Sus sentimientos por Yamato no nacieron de una epifanía, ni tampoco la conciencia de su magnitud llegó como un despertar abrupto.

Sora puede mirar hacia atrás y dibujar los momentos, en pensamientos y en hojas de papel, que la llevaron hasta ese punto. Hay melodías a orillas de rio, hay gritos en un bosque, hay distancia a la luz de la hoguera. Hay encuentros llenos de torpeza, hay alejamientos necesarios y hay una cueva llena de negro. Es una suma que se sucedió a través del tiempo compartido y de los instantes de separación. Es más que un suspiro que encierra un nombre y una sonrisa que esconde una canción.

Ella le envía un mensaje de aliento en las vísperas de la Navidad a Yamato. El concierto de los Teen Age Wolves no es lo que la mantiene despierta pero es su inminente cercanía lo que no la deja dormir.

—Es mañana —susurra.

Y se encuentra sonriendo en la oscuridad de su habitación. La compañía de Piyomon es un constante apoyo, pero siente el estómago envuelto en nudos. Ella espera el mañana, uno que no es cualquiera, pero también quiere extender su distancia.

—¿Sigues despierta, Sora? —Piyomon suena algo apagada, distante. Imagina que el mundo de los sueños la arrastra a sus aguas profundas.

—Sí —responde.

Piyomon se acurruca más cerca.

—Estoy segura que todo saldrá bien, Sora.

Se muerde los labios.

—Sí.

—A Yamato le gustará.

Se pregunta si su compañera es consciente del calor en sus mejillas pero no dice más.

No es sólo para Yamato. En realidad no.

Sora tomó la decisión para ella y para abrir una puerta. Quiere imaginar que las sonrisas de Yamato, esas que encuentra en la esquina de su boca y que alcanzan sus ojos, son únicamente para ella. Que esas caminatas perdidas significan lo mismo para los dos. Que esos instantes preciosos que tienen juntos son algo que pueden atesorar.

Sí, ella quiere saber pero, más que otra cosa, quiere que Yamato sepa lo que él significa para ella.

Sora piensa en Taichi.

Lo recuerda reprochándole que nunca le dice las cosas que le pasan, recuerda su desilusión cuando ella le dijo que dejaba el fútbol por el tenis. Recuerda que le dijo que le dolió más que no se lo hubiera dicho hasta el último minuto y no tanto la decisión en sí misma.

Taichi, que es tan luminoso como el sol, arde tan fuerte que no puede ocultar nada. Sora puede perderse en otros lugares. El rojo se puede apreciar, se distingue entre sus pares, pero entre los demás, es sólo otro color brillante en un campo lleno de flores. Yamato es el azul del mar y del cielo.

Y Sora, que a veces se esconde, quiere que él la _vea._


	33. Thương

**Enre** **dado en las palabras**

* * *

 **Thương** (vietnamita): Amar con ternura. Una profunda y sincera noción de afecto y ternura entre los miembros de una familia, amigos o amantes. _Propuesta por mí._

* * *

 _33._

Masami dejó el periódico y bebió un sorbo de café, con una huella de amargura en la lengua mientras desayunaba en soledad. Yoshie había salido temprano para llevarle bocadillos y algo de ropa a Koushiro a su oficina donde, _aparentemente_ , se había quedado la noche anterior. Y la _anterior_. Por razones que no había explicado del todo, además. Sabía que tenía que ver con los digimon pero su conocimiento no alcanzaba más que ese horizonte.

Masami había llegado de un viaje de trabajo tarde y cuando Yoshie le había dicho que su hijo se estaba quedando fuera de la casa por _otra_ noche, él sintió que no debían dejarlo pasar. Ella había insistido en dejar que Koushiro acudiese a ellos para hablar en lugar de ir a buscarlo, había dicho que él estaba enfocado algo y que lo mejor era dejarlo procesar ese algo antes de presionarlo. Pero ella _ya_ había decidido ir a llevarle algunas cosas, por si acaso. Si bien entendía ese punto de vista, también sabía muy bien que Koushiro se dejaba absorber por su trabajo a un punto que no era saludable y aunque habían respetado sus límites, o al menos siempre lo habían intentado, no podían dejarlo así por mucho tiempo. No quería dejar a su hijo solo en su oficina, trabajando a destiempo y desgastándose hasta el cansancio. No era saludable y era algo que podía ver a Koushiro haciendo, era algo que ya habían visto antes en él. Algo que Masami reconocía de otra persona, también.

Si Yoshie no lograba encontrar algo para distraerlo, para alejarlo un poco de aquella fijación, podría tratar.

Se preguntó si Tentomon ayudaría a convencerlo y se encontró intrigado, no por primera vez, con aquella relación y con lo que implicaba tener un vínculo con un _digimon_. No era un interés vivo ni absorbente por el conocimiento como el que había visto en el profesor Takenouchi cuando se encontraron la última vez, un día de diciembre, o como el que Koushiro mismo tenía en todo el asunto. No era un pensamiento obsesivo ni intoxicante como el que le atribuía a Yukio Oikawa en ese destino que lo consumió según la historia que había llegado a sus oídos, pero era una curiosidad delgada que llenaba ideas con posibilidades.

—¿Masami?

Por un momento se había perdido pero la quietud se desgarró con la voz suave de Yoshie, la preocupación subyacente en su tono. Por la expresión en el rostro de su esposa, evidentemente no era la primera vez que lo llamaba. Le dio una pequeña disculpa por abstraerse.

—¿Cómo está?

—Preocupado —respondió Yoshie y la arruga entre sus cejas se había profundizado aún más desde que salió de la casa en la mañana—. Está preocupado por Tento-san… No lo dijo pero… Pero parece que algo malo les está pasando a los digimons. A _sus_ digimons.

Las palabras se desvanecieron en la quietud de la casa.

—¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? —preguntó Masami, tras un momento.

—No lo sé. Koushiro y sus amigos… Nosotros no… Lo mejor que podemos hacer es apoyarlo en todo lo que podamos… Estar allí para él.

Masami se levantó y le dio un beso en la sien. La inquietud le dio una punzada en el estómago.

—Podemos hacer eso —murmuró. Era lo que habían intentado desde que su niño pelirrojo llegó a sus vidas.


	34. Megalómano

**Enre** **dado en las palabras**

* * *

 **Megalómano:** Relacionado a la megalomanía. Una persona que fantasea y delira sobre el poder, comportándose como si tuviera una posición social y económica muy superior a la de su propia realidad. _Propuesta por Sthefynice_

* * *

 _34._

Es una conversación que Takeru no quiere tener con Ken pero que no quiere evitar tampoco, que no puede evitar realmente. Hikari no cree que a Ken le haga daño, ella piensa que podrían ayudar a sanar las huellas de una historia que es todo filos y cuchillas. No es fácil, pero no es imposible y aunque toma una respiración profunda, se niega a mostrarle lo mal que se siente por lo que está a punto de suceder a su amigo.

Takeru hace tiempo que no cree en imposibilidades pero la imagen y el presente evocan la historia de la caja de Pandora, aunque no fuese una caja exactamente en el mito. Es la premisa, sin embargo, lo que se hunde en su mente. Ken está por abrir una caja que lleva los males, quizá no de todo el mundo, pero los que llenan todo su mundo.

Y Takeru es el que lo está empujando a hacerlo.

No se siente cómodo con esa idea pero si no puede hacerlo con Ken, sino puede ayudar ni tampoco puede llenar los espacios en blanco, entonces... entonces, ¿cómo podrá con su hermano? El Mundo Digital los tocó a todos de modo diferente, tan íntimamente como puede tocarse un alma, y con consecuencias tan movilizantes que los dejaron marcados para toda la vida.

La grabadora se queda entre los dos en un gesto que él había tomado de Natsuko, un intento vano de asegurar que no quiere obligarle a vivir el recuerdo más de una vez y una forma de asegurarse que lo va a recordar todo para el futuro.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto hoy? —pregunta. La fecha no se le escapa a él, es un aniversario y uno muy triste como puede ser la ausencia de alguien que amamos.

Ken asiente, rígido.

No es fácil ignorar las sombras bajo sus ojos pero Takeru conoce la razón y sabe que no es su visita ni lo que están por hacer. Los recuerdos carcomen buenos tiempos, a veces, inevitablemente. Y hay algunos que lo hacen para siempre en ciertas fechas.

Sus digimons no están lejos pero acordaron quedarse en un rincón hasta que los llamasen. Hay una tensión en el cuerpo de Wormmon que Takeru desconoce pero se queda en su sitio sin esfuerzo. La voz de Patamon llega en oleadas y Takeru se siente más tranquilo con el sonido distante, aún cuando pierde el significado de sus palabras en el espacio entre ellos.

—Mi digivice no siempre fue un D3 —dice Ken, rompiendo la calma con una voz temblorosa—. La primera vez que lo vi era... era como el de Taichi y los demás.

—El mío también —comenta Takeru, con nostalgia y una sonrisa que trata de suavizar los nervios de su amigo. Los años lo acostumbraron a la nueva forma y olvidó la época en la que su D3 no existía pero la imagen del digivice antiguo aún le trae fragmentos de memoria. El digivice de su hermano le hace pensar en arcoiris y luces en el cielo.

—Osamu estaba convencido que el digivice era suyo —murmura Ken y las palabras se tiñen de negro en su relato.

Takeru escucha, paciente, y anota algunas cosas de la historia que ya conoce.

 _Mar negro._

Siente una compulsión de tachar las palabras pero las deja en el papel, negándose a darle más fuerza.

 _Una figura sin nombre._

¿Un digimon aliado? ¿Un enemigo? ¿Daemon?

 _Ryou_.

Takeru ya conoce parte de la historia, la vivió en primera fila, pero el principio es confuso hasta para Ken. De todas las cosas que rescata de ese pasado turbio, es el último nombre el que lo pierde. El que los pierde a todos.

Ken recuerda a un niño que viajó con él al Mundo Digital pero no recuerda su rostro. Tiene el nombre en la punta de la lengua pero no puede precisar su apellido. Más allá de la figura de un megalómano niño genio que cayó al abismo de unos ojos oscuros, él poco puede rescatar de ese pasado. Ryou se pierde dónde el Kaiser Digimon lo ocupa todo.

A veces él se pregunta si no lo soñó.

—Koushiro dice que lo buscó en la base de datos que le dio Gennai pero que sin un apellido o alguna seña especial...

—¿Recuerdas a su compañero? —pregunta Takeru, porque tiene que hacerlo.

Ken sacude la cabeza.

No dice que recuerda un enfrentamiento en esa visión engañosa. No son ajenos a los digimon enfrentando viejos amigos pero él no quiere traer a flote las memorias encerradas.

—Veo un desierto en mi mente. Y a este digimon que no conozco. Quizá era su compañero. Wormmon no está seguro tampoco de lo que pasó. Quizá no era real... Se siente diferente pero es difícil saber que era real y que no. Y estuve enfermo por unos días después de volver del Mundo Digital la primera vez. Luego...

La pausa es abrupta.

Takeru siente el cambio en la atmósfera aún antes de mirar los ojos de su amigo. No es la mirada amable a la que está acostumbrado, hay una intensidad poco usual en el azul.

—¿Lo pondrás en la historia? —pregunta Ken y su voz es totalmente diferente a su expresión, más suave y pequeña. Tensa, igualmente—. Si te digo cómo murió.

Takeru también tiene cosas que callar en su pasado y entiende. Y la historia de Ken lo absorbe y lo arrastra pero no es... no es saber lo que está buscando. Él quiere preservar sus aventuras y entender. Y enseñar lo que hay detrás de ellas. Porque lo que ellos vivieron, lo que ellos pasaron y lo que sufrieron, lo que les dieron y les quitaron... ¿Todo eso? Todo eso es esperanza y es a lo que Takeru quiere aferrarse.

—No tienes que contarme todo, Ken.

Extiende su mano para apagar la grabadora en un gesto de finalidad. Ken lo detiene. Inhala, profundamente.

— _Quiero_ hacerlo —dice.

Y retoma la historia hasta su final.


	35. Gamer

**Enre** **dado en las palabras**

* * *

 **Gamer:** Persona que se caracteriza por jugar con gran dedicación e interés a los videojuegos (sean éstos online o no), y por poseer un conocimiento extenso o general de los mismos. _Propuesta por Sthefynice._

* * *

 _35._

Daisuke resopló. Nunca habría imaginado que V-mon terminaría tomando tan en serio las competencias en los juegos de video antes del verano pero ahí estaban los dos, sumergidos en un mundo ajeno y perdidos en el tiempo, esperando que cargase el siguiente nivel.

Había pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que había pausado el ritmo de sus días para compartir un momento con su compañero y con ese sentimiento vibrando bajo la piel, no había tenido objeciones cuando la idea surgió y los envolvió en su atmósfera. Tampoco había tenido otros planes más que reunirse con sus amigos pero Takeru y Ken parecieron comprender su negativa cuando explicó sus razones. Ellos trataban de aprovechar los instantes preciosos con sus digimons ahora que los tenían en su vida.

A Daisuke se le cruzó un pensamiento y su propia risa le rompió la concentración.

—¿Qué?

—Eres un _gamer,_ ¿lo sabías?

—Soy un... ¿qué?

V-mon despegó los ojos de la pantalla, su atención dividida en dos, y se dedicó a mirar a Daisuke como fuese lo más inusual en la habitación. La pantalla de la televisión a la que habían conectado el videojuego no tardó en atraparlo nuevamente.

Empezaba el nuevo nivel.

—Eres un digimon que juega con realidad virtual —explicó, sintiendo la necesidad de rematarlo. Volvió a reír en dóciles carcajadas—. Es gracioso.

—¿Por qué es gracioso? —preguntó V-mon, obviamente sin haber escuchado una palabra.

Daisuke puso los ojos en blanco.

—Porque eres un digimon y... olvidalo. No importa. ¿Qué tengo que buscar en este nivel?

—Tienes que encontrar la gema roja porque...

Dejó que la explicación flotase en el aire por unos minutos, sonriendo con cada palabra.

—Esta vez te venceré —prometió.


	36. Fuubutsushi

**Enre** **dado en las palabras**

* * *

 **Fuubutsushi** : las cosas (sentimientos, esencias, imágenes) que evocan recuerdos de una estación en particular. _Propuesta por mí._

* * *

 _36._

Aunque le sorprende verlo en la puerta de su casa, se da cuenta que no es inesperado. El invierno está la vuelta de la esquina, que los alcance es cuestión de tiempo. Yamato le da una pequeña sonrisa al verla, esas que rara vez iluminan su gesto y que entre ellos son habituales.

El invierno no es lo único que está a la vuelta de la esquina. Los recuerdos están allí, también, y los esperan.

—¿Quieres caminar? —pregunta. Sora envuelve una bufanda alrededor de su cuello y le dice que sí.

Es silenciosa, la caminata.

No necesitan palabras para decir que extrañan a los digimon y que están preocupados por la falta de respuestas del Señor Gennai. No hace falta más que una mirada, y ella sabe que él tampoco se aleja del digivice por el filo de ansiedad que oculta su sonrisa. Imagina que todas esas son razones compartidas, supone que podrían hablar de lo mucho que extrañan a sus compañeros o de lo cerca que están de su aniversario que ya no es, pero calla. Sora sabe que, aunque fue ella la que lo alejó primero, sigue esperando que llegue diciembre como si estuviesen juntos. Quiere reírse de lo tonta que se siente.

—Me dijo Taichi que te irás para Kioto en Año Nuevo.

Y no le sorprende que sea Yamato quien rompe el silencio.

—Las celebraciones de Kioto son las mejores —responde y sonríe un poco, porque son las palabras de su padre.

Yamato se toma unos momentos.

—¿Te irás para Navidad?

Sora a veces lo mira y se pregunta por qué terminaron, pero lo cierto es, ella a veces no se comprende a sí misma. Quizá el miedo le había dado un guión para seguir. Se preguntó sus razones para no ir a buscarla luego de que terminaron, también. Pero sería injusto pensar…

Era complicado.

Piyomon le habría ayudado.

—No.

Los hombros de Yamato se relajan.

Tal vez no es la única que piensa en la Navidad como en algo que les pertenece. No les pueden quitar eso.

—¿Vendrás a verme, entonces? —pregunta, y para evitar cualquier rechazo, el torrente de palabras cae de su boca—. Es el último concierto de los Teen AgeWolves y me gustaría que estuvieras ahí, que estuvieran todos ahí.

Quiere preguntar si realmente van a separarse y por qué. Supone que es otra etapa que termina.

Sora quiere decirle que no deben hacerlo, pero no sería justo. Él no le dijo que no debían separarse cuando ella decidió.

—Estaré ahí.

Yamato sonríe un poco más y la acompaña de regreso a casa.

Tal vez es una ilusión pero el frío se siente más pesado cuando se separan.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Sora.

Por un segundo tiene la tentación de tomarle la mano, quizá aprovechando que le da espalda. No lo hace, pero se arrepiente.

—Yamato...

—¿Qué?

Duda.

—Te veré mañana.

Lo despide con una sonrisa. Es agradable saber que tienen muchos mañanas todavía.


	37. Bicoca

**Enre** **dado en las palabras**

* * *

 **Bicoca** : Cosa que se considera buena y que se consigue por poco dinero o con poco esfuerzo. Situación ventajosa o favorable. ___P__ ropuesta por Chia Moon_

* * *

 _37_.

—No estoy seguro que sea tan buena idea, Miyako.

Miyako contuvo un suspiro mientras sus dedos vagaron por la portada del libro. Lo había encontrado de casualidad en la librería favorita de Chizuru a un precio baratísimo y con su propia mitología inherente. La vendedora había dicho que era el único ejemplar que tenía, catalogándolo como una reliquia, pero también había sido bastante fácil negociar un precio más barato.

No muchos querrían llevarse un libro con simbolos inentendibles, después de todo.

Había una razón por la que ella se había interesado.

—Iori, por favor, nunca ha pasado nada malo antes por leer un libro.

—¿No es ese un diálogo actual de una película con una maldición?

Miyako ignoró la pregunta.

—Además, fue una bicoca. No se pierde nada con probar.

—¿Bicoca? —preguntó Daisuke, que todavía estaba tratando de entender por qué estaba allí. No es que desconfiase de su amiga pero… un libro desconocido no era razón para citarlos a una reunión espontánea.

Miyako lo miró con exasperación.

—Una bicoca, una ganga, como quieras _decirle_.

—¿Quién habla así? —insistió, sus ojos oscuros volviéndose hacia Ken.

—¿De verdad crees que viene del Mundo Digital? —preguntó él, también ignorando a Daisuke.

Miyako le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento en respuesta. Era el único que parecía estar prestando _atención_.

—Sí. Mira estos símbolos. Son muy distintivos.

—¿Y estás intentando traducirlos?

—Koushiro-kun tiene un programa que ayuda a descifrar los mensajes escritos. Dice que la primera vez que tuvo la idea fue en el Mundo Digital cuando encontró una batería llena de símbolos muy parecidos a estos...

—¿Y qué crees que hará ese libro? —Daisuke parecía impaciente. Iori no podía decidir si era porque lo habían ignorando en los últimos minutitos o porque Ken y Miyako estaban inmersos en una conversación en la que él no participaba—. ¿Y por qué Hikari-chan no está aquí?

Miyako rodó los ojos en su dirección.

—Primero, no sé que hará el libro. Es por eso que lo estoy tratando de traducir. Y segundo, ya sabes por qué no la llamé ni tampoco a Takeru-kun —respondió. Volvió sus ojos hacia la computadora por un momento, evitando la mirada atenta de sus compañeros—. No se están tomando esto de la separación del mismo modo que _nosotros_. Si encontramos algo útil, se los diremos.

—Ellos ya vivieron una separación, Miyako —dijo Iori, reprimenda palpable en su tono—. No es que no les importa. Lo viven de diferente forma.

Ella alzó los hombros un poco, pero no discutió. Lo sabía. En realidad era una de esas ocasiones en que sus visiones del mundo se tornaban opuestas y no estaba tan segura si estaban en la misma página. No sostenía ningún rencor, pero era la realidad y a Miyako no le gustaba la realidad _actual_.

—Además, según recuerdo, Koushiro-san revisa la puerta todos los días para ver si hay algún cambio —añadió Ken, siempre listo para apaciguar—. No es que los hayan olvidado, Miyako.

Se mordió el labio.

—Yo _sé_ eso. Es sólo... es sólo que no entiendo cómo pueden no pensar en lo que está pasando. En si nuestros compañeros están bien o si necesitan algo. No puedo seguir pensando en esto. Este libro... este libro es lo más cerca que sentí de una respuesta en semanas. _Necesito_ saber.

Iori la miró durante un largo momento, pensando en cómo poner sus pensamientos en palabras, y luego centró su atención en el libro, perdiendo el hilo de coherencia en sus pensamientos. Miyako se había dedicado en la última hora a escanear las hojas y ahora aparecían en la pantalla de la computadora pidiendo su atención. Dudaba que tuviese que ver con sus compañeros digimon pero entendía la frustración de Miyako.

Jamás se habían separado, hasta entonces, de sus compañeros digimon.

Al menos, no como ya les había ocurrido a Takeru, Hikari y los demás. Sabía que no estaban tan tranquilos como aparentaban pero quizá era la experiencia lo que los obligaba a mostrarse así en su beneficio, quizá estaban tratando de sentirse serenos con la idea. Tan angustiados como estaban ahora, Iori no tenía ninguna duda que estarían peor si los viesen preocupados. No era un secreto que si bien sus aventuras habían sido totalmente separadas, muchas veces los miraban a ellos para orientarse en las cuestiones sin resolver.

—¿Tardará mucho? —preguntó Daisuke.

Miyako le lanzó una _mirada_. —No lo sé. Está buscando en la base de datos todavía por algunos de ellos que no son tan comunes.

—¿Al menos tendrá algo pronto? —presionó.

—Si tienes algún _mejor_ lugar...

—No quiero aburrirme esperando. Ni siquiera sabemos si tiene que ver con el Mundo Digital. Quiero decir, ¿un libro en una librería donde tu hermana compra cosas raras? No creo que tengan...

—¿Correlación? —intervino Ken al ver los gestos llenos de frustración e impotencia que dibujaba Daisuke con sus manos.

—Sí, correlación. Gracias, Ken.

—No es una librería rara —discutió Miyako. Iori retrocedió un poco, repelido por el repentino enojo que resplandecía en su rostro—. Es _esotérica_. Y ya les dije que son símbolos del Mundo Digital. Muchos son fáciles de reconocer, otros no. Pueden irse si quieren. Sólo le pedí a Iori que viniera y él pensó que sería buena idea llamarlos.

Ken parecía un poco herido en eso último pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Daisuke hizo silencio.

—No es que no confiemos en ti. Es sólo... no queremos ilusionarnos. ¿ _Qué_ nos puede decir un libro sobre lo que pasó? Las puertas se cerraron sin aviso y...

—¡Quizá es un mensaje! ¡Quizá están tratando de contactarse con nosotros! ¡Y no sabemos cómo funciona! Este libro, esto, puede que sea nuestra única… —La voz de Miyako fue perdiendo fuerza hacia el final y Daisuke se movió incómodo al verla perder toda energía—. Necesito saber que no es un mensaje oculto pidiendo ayuda, al menos. No espero que entiendan.

Ken, que había permanecido en silencio durante toda la explosión súbita y tras el silencio ensordecedor, se acercó a Miyako. Le apretó el hombro con los dedos en un gesto inusual y no retiró su mano ni cuando ella se volvió para mirarlo como un reflejo ineludible.

—Estamos aquí porque queremos —dijo. Hizo una pausa y luego le dio a Miyako una sonrisa—. Lo entiendo _perfectamente_. También me alegraría que no sea un mensaje de auxilio.

Daisuke suspiró aliviado cuando una sonrisa rompió la expresión triste de su amiga.

—Miyako —llamó Iori—. La pantalla…

Con esas pequeñas palabras y el instante roto, la atención cambió de foco. Miyako movió su silla y se inclinó hacia adelante, mientras que sus tres compañeros se asomaban por los lados. Las primeras líneas que aparecieron no tenían ninguna relación con lo que esperaban.

 _"Esta es la historia de los diez Guerreros Legendarios que una vez salvaron al Mundo Digital…"_


End file.
